


Fire on the Withered Heath

by Bethann, Minniemoggie, Susana Rosa (SusanaR)



Series: AU of Legendary Friendship and Desperate Hours AUs [10]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Discipline, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Minor Violence, Serious Injuries, Spanking, non sexual spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemoggie/pseuds/Minniemoggie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa
Summary: Remnants of dark items found in the ruins of Minas Morgul must be destroyed, but how?  Featuring the firedrakes of The Withered Heath





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read our series notes to better understand our Alternate Universe. Our A/U elements are mostly explained there.
> 
>  
> 
> One that is not addressed is the inclusion of Kili and Fili. We loved them too much to let them die, so in our universe they were gravely injured in the Battle of the Five Armies, but actually survived, after a long fight to recover. By that time, Dain Ironfoot had been installed as King of Erebor, so they eventually went off to re settle the ancient dwarven settlement in the Grey Mountains. A good portion of this story takes place there.
> 
> Each chapter is told from a different point of view. Legolas' pov is written by Minnie, Faramir's pov is written by Susana and Gimli's pov is written by Beth. We hope the combination makes an interesting tale. 
> 
> This particular story will make more sense if you've read the ones preceding it.

The wind was on the withered heath,  
But in the forest stirred no leaf:  
There shadows lay be night or day,  
And dark things silent crept beneath.

It passed the Lonely Mountain bare,  
And swept above the dragon’s lair:  
There black and dark lay boulders stark,  
And flying smoke was in the air.  
J.R.R. Tolkien

 

Prologue  
Legolas’ pov

I reach the top of the hill and look down into the valley beyond. So this is it the Withered Heath. I have read enough about it in the last few months that the wretchedness of it should not come as a surprise. It is a forsaken place. We have travelled north and east, skirting Eryn Lasgalen, Erebor and the Long Lake Here where the Ered Mithrim break into two spurs, north and south lays a bleak and blackened valley known as a breeding ground of the Great Worms and Serpents. 

There are a few trees, pines mostly, which are all wind-blown so that the branches all stretch in one direction. The floor of the valley is covered in heather and gorse, with scrubby bushes, brambles, thorns and sandy soil. On the edges of the valley floor is a series of small caves. My gaze travels to the caves just as a piercing screech fills the air making me clap my hands over my ears. As I look up into the sky I catch my first glimpse of the legendary firedrakes of the Withered Heath.

They are not as I expected them to be not quite anyway, but then what did I expect? It is true that of the three of us. I am the only one who had seen real live dragons before ,not that that is any great thing. I saw Smaug twice, first when he produced the desolation around Erebor and then when I witnessed him destroying Lake Town not something you ever forget. I have watched the great creature flying, pirouetting in the sky moving faster than any natural beast should. I have seen it deal out flaming death, destroying all that was before it and I have never really known why.

Is there reason in that reptilian head, or just anger and hatred for everything save treasure? Are dragons truly evil creatures, still the spawn of Morgoth? These are questions that were asked when we were still in Minas Tirith and the greatest minds remaining in Middle Earth seemed incapable of coming up with an answer. Letters were sent to Glorfindel and to my Adar for they both fought dragons in the First Age. However, while there was plenty of advice, most of it along the line of stay away from them, no real help on what we might encounter was forthcoming. 

Of course I had to be very careful asking for advice in Eryn Lasgalen because I knew that if my father ever realised that the reason I was asking was because I was about to travel north to find dragons and try and get them to flare flame at me I would find myself incarcerated in his deepest dungeon.

Gimli has suggested we might call in on our way back to Gondor. I am hoping he will not insist on that, for I have been more than a little economical with the truth over our task in the north with both Gimli and Ada. Gimli wants to go to Erebor as well, and I am happier about doing that. It will be an interesting visit for Faramir, and I have missed Lady Vonild and Lord Gloin. Gloin of course was one of those whose advice was sought, for he like me has seen a dragon. 

Indeed, he has been in very close proximity to one and survived to tell the tale. His knowledge is practical rather than theoretical. He recalled listening to Bilbo Baggins speaking of his conversations with Smaug, about how clever and manipulative he was. From my own history lessons, I know that some dragons, such as Glaurung the golden, the father of dragons who came forth from Angband and destroyed Finrod’s realm Nargorthond, and Ancalagon the Black, the mightiest of Morgoth’s winged dragons, who battled with Eärendil could speak. Not only that but their voices held so much power of persuasion as to cause people to enter into a state that left them incapable of free thought. I hope the dragons we encounter are incapable of such things. Mithrandir said they were lesser beasts when he spoke of them after the quest and my first look at them confirms this fact. 

They are definitely smaller, or at least this one I am watching is. It is about the size of the Fell beasts that the Nine rode but with a scaly body not gold or black but a shimmering blue. It has a ridged back and large talons; the wings are similar to those of Smaug. They are large and leathery even from this distance I can feel the displacement of air as they beat up and down. As the drake turns in the air its neck stretches out its head begins weaving from left to right it is hunting fortunately not me at least at the present. 

“Legolas, Gimli says you are to come down.” 

I have been so caught up in watching the dragon that I did not hear Faramir’s approach. I give him a grin, and nod my head in the direction of the departing drake, which suddenly sends out a jet of flame at some poor unsuspecting creature. It lands somewhat clumsily then rises again holding a wolf carcass in its jaws.

Faramir gives a low whistle, “It is quite a sight.”

“And we can now confirm that there are indeed fire drakes here on the heath. We had better go and tell Gimli.”

Faramir is already scrambling down the slope and I follow swiftly. My dwarf does not like to be kept waiting, but it made sense for me to be the one who made the initial climb up the rock face for I did not really need the rope that Gimli insisted I took with me. 

However, it did help Faramir clamber up afterwards. It may also prove useful for dragging up the boxes of dark materials and then lowering them into the valley for to try and enter through the end of the valley would be tantamount to suicide we do not want to advertise our presence until we have decided on how best we are to catch our dragon.

We trot back to where Gimli and the guards from Minas Tirith are hidden in the shelter of a copse of trees. We would have preferred to travel alone, but Estel was adamant that since we had to transport the dark materials such a long way we must have an escort. They will not go with us into the valley but remain in the foothills of the mountains with the horses and mules. Having seen the drake take the wolf it would be foolish indeed to venture there with horses, they would be a certain target for not only the dragons but also the wolves that hunt within the valley.

We will communicate with the guards by use of mirrors, which will allow them and us to know all is well, and if necessary, they can provide us with additional provisions. We have given ourselves a few weeks to manage what we have come here for, and having seen the scope of the task ahead, we might very well need it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to change the author for the chapter on here, but this chapter is actually written by Susana.

[Faramir POV]

"But I could lead it straight here, Elvellon. I know I could." 

"'Tis not a question of whether ye could or couldn't, lamb...." 

The "here" to which Legolas refers is a small, natural cave on the Withered Heath. The "it" is a lone female fire-drake, out hunting to bring food back to her hatchlings. 

We've made this little cave - hardly more than a depression in the earth with a narrow opening - into a trap which will hopefully hold the firedrake still for enough time to get it to breathe fire on the dark items which we've brought with us. The malevolent jewels, hilts, rocks and books have been woven into a metal net, which is itself encased within another net at the end of a very long set of tongs, latched tightly shut. At night we keep the nets in a lead chest lined with wood, silk, and blessed water.

Should we be lucky enough to lure a firedrake into our trap, Gimli is to hold the ends of the tongs, which have been sheathed in wood and rubber harvested from trees in the far south of Khand. If we can get the dragon to breathe fire on the net, and the fire is hot enough....then we could finally see the evil we carry with us banished from the earth. 

But it does beg the question, even if you have a perfectly sized trap-cave baited with a cooking dead wolf, how do you make sure your fire-drake comes, and stays put? 

For the "stays put" part of that equation, we've crafted a net to cover the entry to the cave. We plan to flood the floor of the cave with mud. Alchemists and craftsmen from all three of our peoples have created for us a liquid which, when spilled into a semi-solid such as mud, will flash-freeze it as hard as rock. The effect does not last long - perhaps only a few hours - but if we can get the dragon to stay in the cave long enough to freeze the mud, it will be encased up to its long belly. Their legs, fortunately, are short, though they move fast. Far too fast for what Legolas is suggesting to be a good idea, although I don't blame him for wanting to get this over with. 

"But otherwise we have to wait for it to smell the cooking wolf," Legolas complains, "And the winds in this blasted heath are so strange that even I have trouble tracking by them!" 

Legolas isn't wrong, and we've spent nearly a week figuring out where we need to lure the hunting fire-drakes with smaller dead animals in order to have them catch a whiff of the cooking wolf. Fortunately, the wolves in this area are particularly aggressive. We don't have to go searching out them - they find us. I don't even think they're completely wolves. Some of them look like they might have had wargs for great-grandparents, and all of them seem to think that we look tasty. Fortunately, they get along with one another even less well than the fire-drakes, so instead of a pack, we've faced lone challengers. 

"And it would already be angered and ready to breathe fire when it got here, if it was chasing me!" Legolas continues. 

Gimli appears unimpressed by this argument, and understandably so. The problem isn't getting the fire-drakes to breathe fire; they like doing that. Once confined in the cave, with a long metal net on a stick poking at it, getting the creature to do its best to kill the net with fire shouldn't be in question. Fire is the drake's first defense. Only if something doesn't yield to its flames, does it bite, or lash out at its recalcitrant prey with its long, spiked tail. 

We've gotten to know the creatures rather well in the weeks we've been on the Withered Heath. We had learned everything we could of the fire-drakes before coming here, but no one has ever stayed near them long enough to make an in-depth study of their behavior before. It wasn't until we arrived that we realized we would need a female fire-drake, for upon observing them hunting and fighting amongst themselves, it became clear that the fire of the smaller females is much hotter than the fire of the more impressively sized males. 

Needing a female fire-drake to try the experiment meant that we first had to wait until their eggs hatched. The babies are actually rather cute, in a deadly type of way. Even Legolas agrees that these fire-drakes are "more attractive and serpent-like than Smaug." So far as I can tell, Gimli thinks that both Legolas and I are both insane for finding anything to admire in the creatures at all, but they are not actively evil. They may have been, once, but even some of the orcs and wargs have changed since the Enemy disappeared. Most of these creatures are simply a more unpleasant - and dangerous - than usual type of predator. Despite that, neither Gimli nor Legolas were willing to let me go and try to talk one into breathing fire, instead of entrapping it. After our weeks of observation I must admit that my friends were right, these may not be evil creatures, but they are not amenable to reason. They flame first, and then see if whatever they have tried to kill is edible. 

Getting one to chase one of is almost as dangerous and unwise an idea as trying to go up and talk to one, especially once the factor of the wings is added in, but Legolas doesn't seem to want to give up on the notion. I almost admire his persistence. Logic does not seem to have swayed him, and Gimli appears near ready to resort to more extreme methods of persuasion. I decide to try a line of illogic. 

"If one of us is to play bait to lure over our beast," I ask in a reasonable tone, "Then why should it be you, Legolas? I am quite a good runner myself, you know." 

It is almost gratifying to have both him and Gimli stop to stare at me as if I have lost my wits, albeit for what are likely two very different reasons! 

"Not as good as an elf." Rebuts Legolas, once he has found has tongue. 

"I was the best at Gondor's academy, in my time, and one of the fastest amongst the rangers." I point out, suddenly finding myself insulted enough to almost forget that I am just trying to show Legolas how ridiculous his idea is. I am in many ways the weakest of the three of us. But I am not so poor a runner that Legolas should be so shocked at this very suggestion!

"You are a very impressive runner for a human, Faramir." Says Legolas in the condescending tone that he uses when he explains why the standards for him must be so much higher than for us mere mortals, "But you are still not as quick as an elf." 

"Why don't we have a foot-race then, oh swift one?" I challenge, my original purpose near entirely forgotten, until Gimli's hand lands on my forearm as he pulls both Legolas and I off balance and down far enough to look us in the eyes. 

"No one is playing bait, so put that idea right out of your feather-heads! Either of you so much as tries it, I'll light a fire on your backsides so fierce that you'll wish the fire-drake had caught you!" 

He waits until he gets a nod of understanding from both of us before letting us go. I thought about saying that I hadn't actually suggested that we should use Legolas' "plan," but decided that it was too fine a distinction to bother with. That didn't mean I wasn't still a little annoyed, and perhaps in the mood to see how much further I could push my companions. 

"We could still have a foot-race, Legolas," I point out cheerfully. 

I daren't even look at Gimli's face as I suggest this, but Legolas' jaw dropping is reward enough. 

After an uneasy look at Gimli, Legolas answers, "Perhaps some other time, Faramir." At Gimli's growl, he virtuously amends, "Some place safer." 

"If ye're done amusing yourself, Faramir....." Gimli says archly, "Then perhaps ye can put yer fine mind to thinking up how we might get this blasted creature over here?" 

"Her name is...." Legolas begins, as I hide a smile, and marvel at the fact that Gimli hasn't killed either of us yet. Gimli just ignores him this time, although it had been Gimli who decided that we aren't naming them. I suppose that between naming them, talking to them, or luring them into a race, naming them is the lesser evil. Of course, Legolas doesn't actually have a name to end his sentence with, since we hadn't been naming them, but he struggles on to . . . "Carnelian." 

"Apt." I decide, "The color is just about right." 

"Her scales are closer to a red garnet," Gimli disagrees, "But I really dinna care what we call her. I'm more concerned with how to get her here." 

"We all are, Elvellon." Says Legolas, suddenly completely serious again, "But I can't think of anything else. The animals here are afraid of them, I couldn't possibly convince one of them to play bait . . . and I wouldn't, even if I could, it's just . . ."

"Shh, lad, no one is askin' ye to." Gimli soothes. 

"We drop the rabbits where she'll find them at regular intervals if she hunts where she normally does," I say, "Light the fire under the wolf when she gets close enough, and hope that the winds are finally in our favor. And if this doesn't work, and we think of something better, well, there's always tomorrow." 

No one is happy with that, and Legolas looks particularly glum, but there's nothing else for it. The three of us are completely in concert again as we prepare our trap. There is no room to fool about when trying to ensnare what is in truth a small dragon, and if anything, we are in better harmony with one another after that conversation, as if some of the tension of being in this place, on this difficult mission, had been relieved. 

Garnet has already wandered half the way to our trap, the weak [autumn] sunlight glinting off of her reddish scales as she sniffs the air. Her claws scrabble over the stones as she walks closer, closer . . . and then stops. One of the goose-like birds that haven’t quite all flown south for the winter is flying overhead. I curse inwardly. Legolas beside me is silent, but I imagine that he and Gimli, who waits by the cave, feel much the same.

Garnet crouches, her stubby knees bending as she prepares to leap into the air. Legolas tenses beside me, just a half-second. A year ago I wouldn’t have even noticed, but now I do. Yet not in time to stop him . . . half a breath and he is running towards the dragon.

Our red-scaled friend is no fool, and she would much prefer a meal on foot to one on the wing. She is off chasing him in an instant, moving so quickly that she seems almost a streak of jewel-toned color rather than a creature of flesh and blood.

I blow the horn at my side to warn Gimli that we are coming as I run after Legolas and the fire-drake. My bow is over my shoulder, but Garnet might not even notice were I to shoot an arrow at her. Her only real weaknesses are her eyes and under her limbs, and I have no shot. Instead I ready a large stone in a sling, because at least that she’ll feel.

And she does for an instant, before she snakes around and runs after Legolas again. He’s got her nearly to the cave, but then she takes to wing and outflanks him. She’s staying low to the ground, the better to pounce upon Legolas, but it turns out to be to her detriment. Gimli grabs her by the end of her spiky tail, and yanks her back and away from Legolas.

Quick as a serpent, she twists around to flame at him. My arrow bounces off of her eye ridge, but that and then the stone Legolas heaves at her is enough to make her miss Gimli.

Garnet, it seems, has had enough for the day. She takes off, winging in the direction of the long-departed bird, who likely would have been easier prey!

“Elvellon, are you well?” Legolas asks, quite concerned.

To me, Gimli looks well, just at a loss for words. It does not seem as if Garnet burned him, in any case.

“I am very sorry that it didn’t work.” Legolas apologizes.

“That’s what you’re sorry for?” I ask, feeling weak-kneed with relief and simultaneously fighting the urge to shake him. How dare he risk his life like that, for a stupid dragon who will still be here tomorrow? Only the dark look in Gimli’s eye as he approaches Legolas keeps my temper in check. That, and my good sense of the ridiculous. 

“I’m going to go check the pika traps.” I say, deciding that it is a good time to make a judicious exit. As I walk away I hear the sounds of a furious if low-voiced scolding.

The pika traps are mostly empty, but we have enough leftover goose-like bird to make a cold dinner tonight. We’ve mostly been avoiding fires, which makes for a cheerless if safer evening.

I expect that the mood will be particularly grim when I return to the cave we are camping in. The unpredictable wind is moaning around me, bringing the sound of the fire-drakes’ trumpeting calls and sulphur in one moment, then bracing cold and the scent of snow from even further north in the next. The wind shifts again, and I hear the quiet whisper of words. It must be from the cave – there is no one else within miles, yet it seems as if it is not. Whirling in the direction of the sound, I come eye-to-eye with another large, hulking wolf.

I hate to blow the horn so close to the cave, and I think that I can handle one wolf on my own, but . . . rules beaten into my head as a trainee and recently reinforced by my father and my friends ring in my ears, and I blow the horn anyway. Then I draw my sword, feeling the fool for letting this furry menace get so close.

The wolf growls. More clever than many of his kin, he is reluctant to risk his life by engaging. But it takes mere moments before hunger and perhaps blood-lust overcomes him, and he is charging.

Before he can reach me his left eye sprouts two elven arrows. Testament to the wolf’s strength, that doesn’t stop him. I step aside to so that he misses his lunge for my jugular. My sword-swing takes him under the stomach, his teeth snapping near my neck until I can get the leverage to roll away again. Despite two mortal wounds, he would have followed, had Gimli’s second-favorite throwing axe not separated half his head from his neck. Gimli’s favorite throwing-axe was a victim of one of our early forays with the fire-drakes. His disappointment at the time was such that I almost felt we should give it a funeral of its own. Legolas cheered him by speaking of a stop at Gimli’s reclusive cousins’ home in the Grey Mountains, where his cousin had once offered to make Gimli an axe that would make his last seem like a cheap child’s toy.

Gimli pulls me to my feet while Legolas checks to make sure that the wolf is truly dead.

“Well, that does take care of tomorrow’s bait, I suppose.” I say breathlessly.

Gimli eyes me narrowly. “What did I say about going off to check the traps by yerself near dusk?”

I honestly cannot recall if that topic had even been covered, and I say so. I get another narrow look, but perhaps Gimli can’t recall whether he’d actually said so, either. Legolas, who might normally speak up in my defense, remains silent. He is red eyed but moving normally, which leads me to believe that he might have gotten off relatively lightly, at least for now. Gimli might not have felt safe enough in our camp site here in this dragon-infested wilderness to mete out a thorough spanking, and Legolas certainly earned one earlier today. Since last spring, I’ve had realized that both Legolas and I were lucky, in the Greenwood and the East Bight last spring, because the situation had been dangerous enough that our punishments were likely less thorough than they might have otherwise been, had we been someplace more secure. I feel sorry for Legolas, either way. Waiting days or even weeks for a spanking would be worse than just getting it out of the way and over with. 

The next days are little better than the last. Legolas is clearly on his best behavior, which makes things less exciting. I blame myself for his taking off after the dragon – if it had been Gimli with him, the whole thing would not have happened. Gimli does not trust me to wait with Legolas again, instead insisting that the two of them stay together. It is also several nights before Legolas is again allowed to stand watch, which in and of itself is a relief. None of us have been sleeping well, resting only a few yards away from the blasted box of cursed items. In some ways I think it has been worst on Legolas. He does better around green, growing things, and here there are nothing but stunted trees and miserable, struggling weeds. 

“I just had to do something.” He explains to me when he comes to relieve me at midnight. Gimli usually takes mid-watch, but he had been sleeping soundly and Legolas not at all, so Legolas left him to his hopefully dreamless sleep.

“I understand, my brother. But it wasn’t worth the risk.” I explain gently, my anger having drained away long since.

“Aye, Gimli said so. Most firmly.” Says Legolas with a wince, looking far more downcast than a spanking usually makes him.

“He has long since forgiven you.”

“He . . . he says so, but . . . our “discussion,” as it were, is not finished.”

“Ah.” I say, feeling sorry for Legolas again, but not surprised. “Well, being careful as you have been the past days can do nothing but help your case.”

Legolas sighs despondently.

“Do not worry, brother, I am certain that you will survive.”

Legolas gives me an “And what would you know if it?” look.

“Every time we return from one of these journeys, I end up over Aragorn’s knee for whatever I’ve done that Gimli disapproved of.” I gently inform him.  
His blue eyes widen.

“Gimli has spoken for my case, but Aragorn insists. It does give me added pause before, say, deciding to fight a wolf on my own.”

Legolas laughs quietly. “Perhaps ‘tis for the best, then. These are no ordinary wolves.”

“That they are not.” We are silent for a moment. I think of seeking out my bedroll, but Legolas still seemed troubled.

“Last night,” I tell him, “I dreamed that Sauron had sent yet another army against the gates of Minas Tirith, and that Aragorn and you and Gimli and even my brother were cut down before my eyes, as I stood on the battlements and could do nothing.” The foul gems and other items we carry with us first tried to tempt the three of us with dreams of power, then when that failed, we have been sent evil dreams every night since. None of us were eager to speak of them. Gimli finally began, and since then we have tried to share them. Spoken, they lose some of their power.

Legolas sighs. “My father died with my mother, slain by spiders.”

Poor Legolas. The night before last, Gimli had drowned when orcs attacked them on the Anduin.

“I was silent yesterday because I dreamed of dying in the South.” I share quietly.

“Have you decided yet, what you will do when we return?”

It is my turn to sigh. “I see no way around it, unless the issue is resolved before then. If what Kasim reports is true, then Lord Riaz may have succumbed to an object of power. He commands the loyalty of a quarter of Near Harad. If he were to take up arms against us . . .”

“And you truly think that he will listen to you?”

“If not him, then perhaps his son. We fought off slavers together once. Madness runs in their family, and Umar is already suspicious that his father is not himself. Riaz removed from power would neutralize the situation, at least for now.”

Legolas is silent. I already know that he thinks it is a bad idea. For all that, I think it is a bad idea, too, but I haven’t been able to think of a better one. Hopefully Riaz or Umar will listen to Kasim, and no journey will be necessary on my part. We have until at least the spring, as the Haradrim do not like to march in the cold weather.

A soft foot tread from the cave announces the arrival of Gimli. I am somewhat worried that he may have overheard part of our conversation, but if he did, he says nothing of it.

“I will be well and truly glad to be done with this blasted place.” He says instead.

“But Elvellon,” Legolas teases, “I thought that you liked the caves.”

He is jesting, of course; we all know what Gimli thinks of these poor excuses for caves. But he regales us with his opinions again, replete with eloquent descriptions of how very little esteem he holds for the withered heath. Gimli does have a gift for words.

“What is our plan for tomorrow?” I ask, since we are all awake anyway.

“Perhaps we should approach from the east again?” Legolas posits, “The winds were favorable for that the last time rain was coming.”

“Sapphire has shown a fondness for hunting in the rain.” Gimli agrees, before frowning ferociously. “Now the two of ye have me calling the blasted beasts by name!”

Legolas and I do our best to suppress our mirth. Over the past few days we have amused ourselves by coming up with a gemstone that is just off for the color of a fire-drake's skin, and thus forcing Gimli to give it a name to fix our mistake. I can’t tell if he’s figured it out and is just playing along, or if mis-naming a gem-shade really irks him enough, every time, to have to correct us. So far, Ruby was completely disinterested, and Garnet has utterly avoided her prior hunting grounds since the day Gimli had pulled her tail, but Onyx is intrigued, and Sapphire seems to enjoy the gifted meals of rabbits and pikas enough to come closer and closer to our cave-trap. 

Gimli decides that he will take the rest of this watch, and neither Legolas nor I feel up to arguing with him about it. We all hope that tomorrow will at last bring the end of our task!

The morning dawns rainy and dismal. Not unlike any of our other mornings here, save wetter. We spend the first few hours of light honing our dragon-fighting tactics, should they be needed. Legolas’ little adventure with Garnet may have taken a few years off of all of our lives, but it did at least give us some solid experience with how to combat these beasts. Given their speed, scales, and flames, getting a kill shot is challenging even for Legolas, something which seems to frustrate him to no end.  
“It’s no yer fault, lamb. Leave it be. Take yer shot if ye get one, but my axe will do fine enough if ye and Faramir just harry the great lizard enough to get it to ignore me.”  
“No easy task, Gimli.” I tease, “I have always found you rather hard to ignore.” 

“If only that were the case, Faramir my lad.” Says Gimli in a long-suffering tone of voice. Legolas, good humour restored, stifles a laugh.  
The rain clears up, and we venture out onto the heath to set our trap again. Our efforts are rewarded by the sight of brilliant blue scales sparkling against the gray clouds. It is our old friend Sapphire, out hunting in the rain. She had the largest clutch of eggs, and seems a dedicated mother. 

Legolas whistles, a sound remarkably like the winds that haunt the heath, only just a touch more musical. I whistle back to let him know that I’ve seen her, too. Then we are all three moving. The rain has scared enough of the game away that our offerings of pika and rabbits are all that is available, and Sapphire is moving rapidly towards the cave we’ve set up as a trap. Soon we are almost running to keep up with her, so intrigued is she by the scent of the cooking wolf. 

At last! She is entirely in the cave. Legolas pulls down the net over the entrance, I flood the cave with the mix of mud and water and then drop the flask of freezing potion into it, while Gimli retrieves the metal net with the dark items woven into it. 

Luck is finally with us today. Sapphire is so busy eating at first that she doesn’t even notice the slurry flooding around her stubby legs and sinuous belly. For this mother dragon, a little mud must seem only inconvenient. 

“How long for the muck to freeze, again?” Gimli hisses, even his legendary poise shaken by our circumstances. 

“Five more minutes. At least.” I reply, while Legolas keeps an eye on Sapphire through the second exit to the cave. A mere hole, it is just wide enough to allow Gimli passage. Sapphire will be well and truly stuck, but we are hoping that she will stick her neck out and attempt to immolate us. A strange hope, but Gimli grimly holds onto the rubber handles of the metal tongs, awaiting the moment. 

A snort sounds from inside the cave. The nauseating sounds of a dragon gorging itself cease. 

“She’s panicking.” Legolas murmurs, half-sympathetic. 

“Keep sharp, lad. She’d kill ye in an instant if she could. And now make some noise!” Gimli commands. 

We do, yelling and shouting and keeping our eyes peeled for other dragons, or for that matter, wolves. This part of the plan has its risks, as well, but we need our first customer well and truly angry. 

Which she is. Her long, snake-like neck darts out of the hole. Trumpeting with rage, her whirling black eyes fix on us for a moment, and then she draws breath.  
Legolas and I draw back, him with his bow and I with a large sling. Gimli takes another deep breath, and then steps forward into the gouting flame. At first the fire itself completely obscures the metal net and its sinister occupants, but then the air turns cold. Colder than the dead of winter in the white mountains, colder than an ice-covered lake. I hear an inhuman scream which shakes me to my soul, a fear the like of which I’ve not felt since the end of the Ring War. Sapphire bugles in alarm, choking off her flame. 

“Move back, Elvellon!” Legolas yells. He had noticed before I, but our doughty dwarven companion, who was closer even than we to the evil objects, has frozen, either in shock or something even more dire. 

“Go!” I command, hoping that it is only shock. Legolas needs no encouragement - he dashes forward to pull his guardian to safety, while I circle closer to Sapphire’s left, the side she seems to favour when she goes to attack. She eyes me darkly, seeming unsure whether to retreat, attack me, or go after Gimli and Legolas.  
Either a few moments’ grace or realizing that Legolas and I are both going closer to the firedrake, against his clear orders, snaps Gimli back into awareness of our situation. 

“Mahal’s beard, boy, get back!” He roars at me, his arm holding Legolas firmly in place. At the same time, Sapphire lunges forward towards them. But our plan has worked – she is stuck fast and cannot get more than her neck out of the cave. 

I roll to the side as Gimli yells out in triumph. 

“Take up your positions again, lads! We’re half done.” 

I daren’t take the time to look; I will have to take Gimli’s word that half of the foul burden we’ve carried from Gondor to this dire place has been destroyed. We form a triangle again, with Legolas and me holding our weapons to hand on either side of the firedrake and Gimli bracing himself to rush forward. 

“One more time, beastie!” He shouts, jabbing the metal net at Sapphire. Not in a way that is meant to hurt her – merely incite her into flaming again, despite her fright.  
She obliges, the roaring stream of flame moving towards us almost too fast to track with the naked eye. Gimli stays stalwart, only moving back a half step to accommodate the greater force of the fire this time. 

It is the wind which reaches us first. A great rush of displaced air buffeting our backs, wind from a firedrake’s wings, only Sapphire is right in front of us.  
“Gimli!” Legolas shouts. “Her mate!” 

It is, indeed, and in an instant we are all three running away from him. Black, is he, and one of the largest of all of them. Terrified for all of our lives as I am, I can’t help but reflect that it is almost touching to see such concern from a fire-drake. We have never seen them hunt in mated pairs, and most of the fathers have nothing to do with their nestlings. Sapphire’s mate must have come at her sounds of distress, which the treacherous winds must have carried to his nest. Now if only he would go back to her now that we are scattered! 

Unfortunately, he does not seem minded to do so. 

“Fall back!” Gimli yells, tossing the tongs with their smoking net into one of their places of concealment, another cave too narrow for the fire-drake to fit inside.  
“I’ll distract him!” Legolas cries, turning to run back towards Sapphire. 

Gimli is faster than I was, and yanks Legolas back to his side, keeping the two of them racing in the other direction at his best pace. Legolas does have a point, though, and Gimli can clearly see it as well. 

“Split up! Run along the trap lines,” He orders, “like yesterday!” 

That sends me to the south, which is the easier run, and Gimli and Legolas together to the east. I don’t like losing sight of my friends, but something needs to distract the large ebony fire-drake, and even in the air he can only chase one of us. 

I am not sure whether to be flattered or offended when Ebony chooses me to continue chasing. Almost immediately after I feel the rush of air from his wings buffeting my back, I hear my friends calling and returning in my direction. Oh how I miss the woods of Ithilien, I reflect as I duck and dodge like a mad man. There is nowhere to hide here on this blasted heath. Ebony is close enough to me that I can hear him inhale. Guessing, I fling myself to the right and whirl around, pulling out my sling and hurling my largest rock directly at Ebony’s flaming maw. Blessedly, I had guessed correctly– he was only just turning back towards me when my rock caught him on the jaw. He turns to roar his rage at the sky, giving me time to get up on my feet and take off again. We are almost to another cave that my friends and I have turned into an emergency shelter with exactly a situation like this in mind. The entrances and exits are multiple, and too narrow for a fire drake to enter. The interior is oddly shaped, just enough so to keep us safe from the fire-breathing beasts. 

I hear a dwarven roar behind me, and see to the left of me that Legolas has been in the fray, one of his arrows just missing Ebony at my heels. But Ebony is drawing breath to flame again. He seems a clever beast, so this time I roll left. I am almost quick enough. 

The fire doesn’t touch my face or my hands, only the back of my armor. At first it seems cold as frost, and I am still moving. But before I can gain my feet, I feel the burning heat begin, searing like a brand from just above my waist to just below my shoulders. I had never thought of it before, but dragon fire might be hot enough to melt metal, even the best armor my father could find. I would scream, but I suddenly can’t seem to breathe. I trip and fall onto my back, causing the pain to explode. I cannot see through sudden tears of pain, but I expect at any moment to become Ebony’s next meal. My eyes clear and I see that he is retreating from me with another cry of outrage, just before his left eye sprouts an elven arrow. I am only vaguely aware of all of this, and of Gimli lifting me up and hustling me toward the cave. He yells for Legolas to follow as he and I fall through the closest entrance. 

I think I scream again as my back hits the rock floor of the cave. Gimli lets go of me to yank Legolas inside, and then pulls the both of us around a bend to keep us safe from Ebony’s claws and flame. I am afraid I am no help at all, it is all I can do not to keep screaming. It did not hurt nearly this much the last time I was nearly burnt to death, I wonder through a haze of pain why that was?


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli’s pov

I feel a change in myself from the moment the long handled tongs make contact with the metal net full of uncanny items. I hadn’t thought about how indirect contact with the items might effect me. Dwarves are not generally effected by dark items but in this case I can feel their pull. Perhaps because there are so many of them. I should have practiced this, but it is too late now. A great wave of nausea rolls over me, my vision blurs, and my head throbs, but there is no time to think about those things, for the success of this mission depends on the next few scant seconds.

On either side of the female firedrake, Legolas and Faramir step back and take aim in case I get into trouble. I force myself against every fiber in my being to take one step forward, just close enough that the dragon flame can encase the net without roasting me in the process. At first I am elated that it seems to be working, but a split second later I am overcome with a desire to protect the precious contents of the net. I feel the power travel up my arms and flow through my body as if it is a part of my blood stream, and though one miniscule part of my mind remains clear and tells me to stand firm, it is all I can do not to release the powerful items and toss my companions in the flames instead. 

Infidels! Enemies of the master! They deserve to die!

For a moment I see my lad engulfed in flames, hair scorched black and skin melting to the bone, while Faramir’s horrified screams continue on even as flames and smoke overtake him entirely. It is the horror of that image in the clearer parts of my mind, that keeps my feet firmly planted, but still I cannot seem to make a decision one way or the other.

Suddenly a solid mass knocks me off balance, my mind clears and I shudder to think how quickly I was nearly overcome by the dark material. Then I see Faramir circling the dragon to the left as Legolas moves straight toward her, both getting dangerously close. 

“Mahal’s beard, boy, get back!” I shout as I shove my elfling behind me and hold out an arm to keep him there. 

The dragon lunges at us, but she is stuck fast so it is time to finish our business here.

“Take your positions again, lads. We’re half done!”

Again we assume our stance and for a moment it seems to be working, that is until there is a rush of wind at our backs, something that we have become grimly familiar with over the last few days. Firedrake wings!

“Gimli! Her mate!” Legolas shouts, and sure enough he is right. A great black drake appears, evidently at the behest of his companion. 

“Fall back!” I order, but Legolas is already turning to run toward the trapped female to distract the male away from us. Fortunately I was not born yesterday, so I anticipate this move and catch him before he can take a step away from me. 

Then we are running in the other direction toward our emergency shelter. I call to Faramir to split up and run along the trap lines, though I stay near my lad in case he takes a notion to turn back and try to act as bait. With us departing away from the bugling female, my hope is that the male will return to her, but unfortunately that is not the case. He makes a choice to follow Faramir. Legolas and I double back immediately just in time to get just behind the drake, and I manage to get one good whack at it’s tail with my axe, which only slows it down a little. Legolas continues to fire arrows that bounce off or stick in thick hide, but so far he has not managed to hit a vulnerable spot like the soft tissue of the mouth, nose or eyes. 

We see Faramir fall, then hurl a stone at the beast, which seems to infuriate him, but also prevents him breathing fire, but not for long. As soon as Faramir is on his feet, the dragon flames again and this time screams pierce the air as we see Faramir fall again. I can see the creature going in for the kill, so I strain every muscle and sinew and leap forward to grab the monster by the tail. Once I have him, I plant my feet as hard as I can, which is just enough to bring him to a halt for a second or two and gets his attention enough to turn away from Faramir, which gives Legolas the chance to land two arrows in the creature"s eye. The dragon is momentarily stunned it seems, so I use this opportunity to make a run to the cave, slowing down just long enough to scoop Faramir up in my arms and dive into the entrance, dropping Faramir on the ground as I do so. I leave Faramir long enough to go back to the entrance and drag Legolas, who is continuing to fire arrows, inside with us. Without letting go of Legolas’ arm, I grasp Faramir by his shirtfront and haul them both around the corner to where the flames cannot reach. 

It is then that I realize that the front of his shirt is all that is left of it. The rest has been incinerated so that the back is nothing but a few black strands of fabric, and what looks like misshapen chain mail. It is almost as if the metal armour has been melted!

Mahal have mercy!

Without discussing it, Legolas and I huddle down on the ground next to Faramir as the drake continues to flame at the cavern entrance. His fiery breath cannot reach us here, but the flames heat the cave to an almost unbearable degree. I can feel sweat beginning to trickle down my face and back, and my eyes, mouth and even the inside of my nose dry out in the arid heat. When I breathe I can feel my lungs fill with hot air, and I wonder if we will be baked alive before the dragon gives up and returns to his mate. I see Legolas is struggling as well, for his breathing is labored, and gruff, but worst of all is poor Faramir who seems completely lost to excruciating pain. He has little voice left to scream, but he continues to make harsh raspy almost animal sounds as Legolas and I attempt to shelter him and calm him.

“It will be over soon laddie,” I promise, “and then we’ll fix ye right up, I swear. Here, take my hand.”

“The dragon is giving up Fara, so hang in there just a moment more,” Legolas adds his voice to mine in and attempt to comfort our friend. 

There is no way to tell if our words register with him or not, nor is there any way to be sure they are true, but we continue this mantra until we hear a great trumpeting cry and the sound of wings beating the air. In another moment a rush of sweet cool air enters the cave, and I silently thank the Valar for sparing us all, though I do so quickly, for we need to regroup and assess the situation.

Our first priority is Faramir, of course, but our supplies are back at the main cavern, so the first order of business is to move. It is my first chance to get a cursory look at Faramir’s injuries, and I do not at all like the look of it one bit. From waist to shoulders is a mass of blistered skin, and here and there it seems that bits of metal and fabric are imbedded in the wound. I wince inwardly imagining the pain it will cause him when we have to treat the burn, for I am sadly all too familiar with such things. The great forges of Erebor have some of the hottest fires in Middle Earth, so I know the damage and pain a severe burn can cause having seen it for myself many times. Still, I keep my face as neutral as possible, for I do not wish to frighten Faramir if he can hear me, nor do I wish to alarm Legolas too much.

Of course that is a ridiculous thought. It isn’t as if my lad hasn’t seen his share of burns, and I can see the fear and concern in his eyes as he also looks over our injured friend. Evidently though, he has also decides it will do no good to speak of his worries, for he is all business.

“We’ll have to move him back to the camp,” he tells me.

“Aye but carefully,” I agree. “We dinna know where the drake has gone and we’ll have to watch for wolves as well. Here, Lamb, ye guard us while I carry Faramir. If we see any signs of the drake, we’ll retreat back here.”

He nods, for it is as good a plan as any, but not so easy to carry out, for carrying Faramir is not going to be a simple task. It is not that he is too heavy, but that I do not wish to cause him further injury or pain, and his entire back is scorched. If I carry him cradled in my arms it will mean aggravating the burned area, so I need to find a way to keep him face down if I can. The best way seems to be to carry him over my shoulder, so Legolas helps me balance him as gently as we can, in spite of a few halfhearted protests from Faramir, and then we very cautiously make our way outside, and then brave the short journey back to our campsite. 

By the time we make it back, Faramir is no longer protesting being carried, possibly because he is no longer aware of anything that is going on around him. Legolas quickly prepares a place where I can place him face down on the ground, but rather than crying out as he was at first, he has become frighteningly still and pale. His breathing is shallow and his pulse weak and rapid, so I know he is having a reaction to the trauma. I have seen this before and it can be life threatening, especially for a human. My first instinct is to keep him warm, as is the usual response to this sort of shock, but the burns need to be cooled. 

Again without discussing it, Legolas and I go to work, with him using water skins to douse a towel and me digging through our things for blankets to cover Faramir from the waist down to at least try to warm his extremities. Legolas carefully squeezes water out over the burns and then lays the damp towel over them. This causes Faramir to gasp and Legolas to place a gentle hand on his neck to prevent him rearing up, and to whisper soft words that I cannot quite make out from where I am digging out healing supplies. 

For all his impulsive, rash behavior earlier today, my lad is very calm in a crisis situation such as this, no doubt from impeccable early training. He is an experienced warrior of great renown who has seen many wounds much more serious than this one. I know this very well. And yet in spite of his unruffled appearance and his tranquil voice, I can read the alarm in his eyes, and even though he would not want it, I can’t help wanting to prevent him from having to see the worst of Faramir’s suffering, which I know must come when we have to clean the wound. I know he will not appreciate my protecting him and I know it is a ridiculous notion considering that we have been in danger for days, and he has much experience in dealing with such things, but still I have ever been squeamish about being the one to expose a youngster, no matter how experienced, to the horror of death and serious injury. And considering this one is under my care and I know very well how it will haunt him later, I just have to do my best to shield him, though I try not to make it too obvious.

“We’ll need more water, laddie,” I say, which is certainly true enough. We’re all filthy and we’ll need water to boil for a pain relieving tea. 

“I’ll be faster,” he agrees, gathering up as many containers as he can find.

“Aye, but be careful as well,” I remind him. “Take your bow and watch for firedrakes and wolves and whatever other nasty beasties are in this Valar forsaken place. And no exploring or anything else besides collecting water.”

He only nods and exits the cavern, leaving me alone with Faramir. I prepare to tend to his wounds. 

I do not consider myself a delicate person but caring for Faramir’s wounds is almost more than I can stomach, mainly because I have to grit my teeth and carry on in spite of his anguished cries. It is a harrowing experience deciding whether to move slowly to avoid as much pain as possible or to move quickly to avoid prolonging his agony. In the end I decide on the rapid method for fear of losing my nerve. 

It is not as if I have not treated burns before, but it is somehow different with this young human who I regard as a nephew of sorts and for whom I feel a familial responsibility, especially knowing this is at least partially my fault. I had hoped the drake would return to his mate once we’d dispersed, so my intentions were good, but good intentions mean very little right now as I stare down at the rapidly blistering skin, that is at least now clean of dirt and debris. It was my order that Faramir was following that lead to the drake chasing him and flaming him with breath hot enough to melt his chain mail, so that makes this entirely different from other burn wounds I have tended to in the past. Not to mention that the dwarves I have helped to treat before have thick, tough hide that is difficult to penetrate very far below the surface. With Faramir I have no way of knowing if there is any tissue damage below the skin. 

The lad is trembling and sweating profusely besides being completely incoherent and I fear he will need more help than we can offer him here in this primitive camp. Unfortunately I see no way of making that happen tonight. It is almost dark now, and it is far too dangerous to attempt to travel at night, so for now we’ll have to make do. By the time I have applied a layer of aloe salve, some loose bandages to keep the salve in place and covered Faramir with a light blanket, I am trembling almost as much as he is and I can feel my brow is also covered with a thin sheen of perspiration. 

Still I try to keep up a light chatter as I dig through our supplies for a pain relieving powder that will need to be brewed into a tea as soon as I have more water. Medication found, I take Faramir’s limp hand. 

“The worst is over now Laddie,” I promise him, “yon elfling will be back any minute and then we’ll give ye something to help with the pain.”

I watch him for a response, but if he understands what I am saying he shows no sign of it. At least he is no longer crying out in agony, but merely whimpers or groans from time to time. Still I continue to pat his hand or stroke his hair in case he is aware of my presence. I would not like him to think he has been abandoned. 

In a few minutes Legolas returns carrying several full water skins and a few other small containers as well. I notice that he himself is soaking wet as if he dove into the water to do his collecting. I am just about to scold over that for it was a dangerous thing to do. The creatures we’ve encounter here are strange and we have no way of knowing what lives in the water, but then I realize I never said he shouldn’t get into the water to collect it and decide it’s not worth it to say anything now. He is clearly unhurt and we won’t be here long enough for it to be an issue again. Besides the poor lad is in enough trouble as it is without adding another misdeed. Once we are out of immediate danger we have a few things to discuss!

“I got the water then rinsed the filth off of myself. I thought it would save more water for you and Faramir that way if I didn’t need to share it.” He explains. 

No doubt he noticed my dismayed expression and felt the need to defend his actions.

“Aye, Lad it was a good thought,” I acknowledge, causing a small relieved smile to appear on his face. “Now why don’t ye change in to dry clothes and sit here with Faramir, while I start a small fire and begin boiling some water for tea? Then I can make use of some of that water and change clothes myself.”

Right now only my hands are clean where I washed them before cleaning Faramir’s wounds, so as soon as Legolas returns and takes over holding Faramir’s hand, I suit actions to words. While I am changing, I notice for the first time an odd looking red mark on my forearm that is quite tender to the touch. The edges of it are raised in blisters and I realize that Faramir’s melted chain mail must have somehow heated my own gauntlet and burned my skin. I was evidently too caught up in everything else to notice until now. I will tend to it later though, for Faramir’s pain still needs to be managed.

I mix in the powders with the boiling water and crush some sweet herbs to disguise the taste and then bring it over to where Legolas is leaning over Faramir stroking his hair and singing softly in his ear. 

It takes both of us to place Faramir into a sitting position and to coax him into swallowing the dose. I’ve made it in as little water as possible to make it easier to get it all in him, but that means the foul taste is increased. I end up having to force the poor boy’s mouth open and tilting his head back while Legolas pours the concoction straight to the back of his throat. It is touch and go for a few moments as he sputters and chokes, but he gets the liquid down without vomiting to our great relief. We are even more relieved when a few minutes after helping him lie back down we can see his facial features begin to relax as the drug does its work. 

Soon he seems to be resting peacefully, which means I can let my guard down enough to look my elfling over for injuries since I don’t trust him to reveal them without being coerced. Predictably he objects to that, at least verbally, but when I give him the hairy eyeball he sighs and submits to my ministrations. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, I find that he is no worse for the wear, other than the fact that he evidently feels that what happened to Faramir is his fault.

“I should have distracted the fire drake,” he tells me. “Had I gone back toward the female then he would have tried to protect his mate rather than chasing Faramir. You should have let me go Gimli.”

“And then ye would have been caught between two firedrakes with nowhere to run ye foolish youth!” I remind him, thoroughly irritated that he still will not give up his mad idea of playing bait for the dragons, even after the fact. “Thank Mahal I was able to guess what ye were about to do and caught ye in time. And dinna think we won’t be having a long discussion about your little rebellion as soon as we are somewhere safe.”

“But I only wanted to turn the dragon away,” he attempts to defend himself once again as he gestures toward our injured companion.  “And now Faramir is…”  
   
“Alive!”  I almost shout.  I cannot help raising my voice as the full horror of this day begins to settle upon me.  “Faramir is alive, which you most certainly would not be if ye had placed yourself between two fire breathing monsters!”    
   
He clamps his mouth shut and his eyes widen at my tone as I continue, as serious as I’ve ever been.  
   
“Ye defied my orders twice in two days and nearly killed yourself in the process, which is something we will be discussing in minute detail when the time comes, but for now I willna’ hear another word about it!  Thank the One that Faramir is alive! Had ye followed your mad scheme Faramir and I would no doubt now be attempting to collect your ashes to take home to your father!”  
   
I shudder at that thought.  I do not wish to be morbid or gruesome, but I know what I say is true.  No one could escape alive in the situation he suggests!  
   
The idea does seem to cause him to reflect, for he remains quiet for several minutes, but I should have known better.   
   
“I could have outrun it,” he mutters under his breath.   
   
Just as I am about to leap across the cave floor to strangle him, I hear a gruff voice behind me speak up.  
   
“For Valar’s sake, Legolas, don’t you know when to shut up?” he croaks  
   
“Faramir!”    
   
We both speak at the same time.  I turn to see that the lad has his eyes open, and unlike before, they are focused and clear, though I can see that he is still in considerable pain.  
   
“How are ye feeling?”  I ask, pushing strands of loose hair out of his face.  
   
“Much more pain than the last time,” he tells me.    
   
I can only assume he means the last time he was nearly burned to death at the  hand of the man he considered his own father, but I do not ask.  Instead I try to soothe him back to sleep.

“I know it is painful, but try to sleep if ye can lad. Healing means sleeping and we’ll make a decision about what to do in the morning.”

He closes his eyes obediently and it seems for a moment that he has gone back to sleep, but then they pop open again and he struggles to speak. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers so softly I can barely hear it, though Legolas who is sitting on the other side of the fire hears it without a problem. 

“For not being able to outrun a dragon fire?” he heatedly responds. “Nothing about this could be considered your fault Faramir.”

Legolas hurries around to lie on his side next to Faramir so he can look him in the face.   
   
 “You mustn’t say such things!”

“Aye, Faramir, our elfling speaks rare good sense for once,” I agree, staring pointedly at Legolas who is scowling now. No doubt he objects to being referred to as an elfling, though his careless behavior is proof positive in my opinion. “What happened was no ones fault but those foul creatures of Morgoth.”

“But our mission is failed,” Faramir laments, “and after all our work and planning.”

“It is only delayed,” Legolas points out.

“And not failed either,” I say. “As best I could tell over half of the dark items were destroyed so that can hardly be called a failure. It is only incomplete for now.”

“Incomplete because of me.” 

“Nay laddie, because of unexpected circumstances. Now no more of this nonsense about worrying over fault and blame, youngling, else I might decide to scorch the only non-scorched part of your back half!”

Faramir almost smiles at this threat, for of course he knows it is completely empty, but he can’t seem to resist attempting to argue again.

“But Gimli…”

Legolas places a finger on Faramir’s lips.

“Know when to shut up, Fara,” He advises, which seems to work to get Faramir to half smile, nod once and then finally drift off again. 

It is a relief when we are sure he is sleeping again and I suggest that Legolas get some sleep as well, which he agrees to only after I swear to wake him for his half of the watch. 

I can see the mouth of the cave without leaving my place by the fire, so there isn’t much to watch for, for we really are quite safe here since the cavern opening is too small for any oversized visitors. 

Evidently satisfied that I will keep my word, Legolas prepares for sleep, but I notice him watching me a little warily as he does so reminding me that we’ll need to settle things a little before he will be able to sleep. A fearless and dangerous warrior he may be, but he does require a little reassurance from time to time. Knowing this, I indicate that he should lie down next to me, which he does placing his head in my lap. My hand automatically strokes the length of his hair.

“Well done today, lamb on all your help with Faramir. You have quite a skill for the healing arts, and a top-notch bedside manner besides.”

“Really?” he raises his eyes to look up at my face, looking shyly pleased.

“Of course really,” I say. “I am sure ye were a great comfort to the poor lad.”

He smiles at that and then wriggles a bit as if to get more comfortable for sleep, but after a few minutes he speaks up again.

“Gimli?”

“What is it laddie?

“I shouldn’t have gone against your instructions. I can see that now. I am honestly sorry for causing you so much trouble and distress.”

“Well now, that is a lovely apology, my lad, and I do accept it. But I am quite convinced ye will be a great deal sorrier once we get the chance to discuss your little violation of orders.”

“But Gimli…”

“But that is for later,” I remind him. “For now let us forget about it and we shall reconvene to discuss it at a later time and in a safer place hmm? And ye needn’t worry, I still like you in spite of your naughtiness.” 

This of course is what he needs to know, so even though it is not an acquittal of his crimes, he manages to smile a little and snuggle in to sleep. 

Mercifully Faramir sleeps through my entire watch, and when I wake Legolas to take over we decide to check his bandages in the morning rather than waking him. And in spite of the fact that it is cold and uncomfortable here and in spite of my worry over our situation, especially Faramir’s condition, I still manage to sleep almost immediately, but then it has been an especially trying day. 

I am awakened by a slight shake of my arm and an urgent whisper in my ear.

“Gimli, wake up!”

Immediately I am reaching for my axe even before the cobwebs clear my head and I realize where I am.

“There is no danger,” Legolas hurries to assure me, “but Faramir is getting worse. I don’t think we can stay here.”

I rush to Faramir’s side and sure enough his face is unnaturally red and his opened eyes are bright with fever. He recoils when I reach out to touch his brow, which is now scalding hot.

“Forgive me Father. I have failed you…”

“He has begun to hallucinate,” Legolas explains, “he is too troubled to sleep.”

I can only imagine what is in the poor lad’s fever hazy mind, but there is no time to try to figure that out. Instead I have a look at his burns while Legolas attempts to distract him with soft reassuring words.

Some of the blisters have split open and seem to be even more aggravated than before, and I strongly suspect his wounds are beginning to become infected. We simply do not have the supplies or healing skill we need to help him here in this crude cave. We will have to get him to a proper healer if he is to survive.

“Ye are right, Lamb, we canna stay here. He needs to be in the hands of a real healer and out of this dank hole in the ground. He needs more care than we can give.”

“Where will we go? To your kin in Karag-Khaz?”

“I believe that is our best hope,” I agree, “The Grey Mountain dwarves are the closest settlement near these parts and Faramir will receive excellent care.”

“As long as we can get him there in time. Shall I go for help?”

“Aye, lad. Signal the guard that is awaiting us in the foothills to come and assist us. Once they arrive we’ll send the fastest man ahead of us to warn my kin of our coming so they can send out a medical team to meet us partway and escort us into the mountains.”

“I am the fastest man,” Legolas claims, which admittedly is true. 

“Ye are no man,” I point out, not liking the idea of sending him off alone and out of my sight.

“I am the fastest person then, and Faramir is in urgent need.”

I glance at Faramir and have to admit that we may not have much time to get him to safety.

“Will ye wait for a horse, or will ye be faster without one?”

“In these hills I’ll be faster on foot,” he tells me, “ a horse will just hinder me and prevent me going the shortest route through the trees or up the steepest hills.”

“Very well,” I consent, but then grab his face in both hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. “But ye will be careful and thoughtful. If ye have no care for your own safety, keep in mind that Faramir’s life may well depend on ye getting a message to the dwarves. Not only that but if something happens to ye, I’ll throttle ye myself. Is that plain?”

“Yes Gimli.”

“Promise me ye willna take any unnecessary risks. Swear it elfling!”

“I swear.”

“Good lad, “ here I release him, “ take your bow and a water skin just in case, then go signal the guard and be on your way to Karag-Khaz. My kin will know ye, so tell the guard it is urgent or he’ll want to keep ye talking at the gate for an hour. Ye should be there early this afternoon if ye dinna run into trouble which ye shouldn’t once ye’ve made it out of this Valar forsaken valley. As soon as the guard arrives, I’ll select a small group to help me move Faramir. We’ll set out as soon as we are able and hopefully meet a healing party on the road.”

Legolas nods while he gathers his things, including the mirrors meant to signal the guards. I stand to embrace him briefly, and offer a quick prayer for his safety. I admonish him once more to take care and then he is gone, leaving me to do my best for Faramir as we wait for assistance. 

 

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

 Legolas' pov:  
   
Anor had scarcely risen in the sky when I left Gimli and Faramir and began my trek up the vale where I can signal to the guards to come to their aid. They will all have to take great care but there is little more that we can do. If we are to get Faramir to the safety of Karag- Khaz. Part of me wishes to remain but I know that the best thing I can do is to get help for Faramir as swiftly as I can. I did not look back once I set out but I am sure that Gimli watched me until I crested the first rise that took me beyond his sight.   
   
   
My mind is filled with ideas of how we are to get Faramir safely out of the valley. It would be suicidal to bring the horses and mules onto the heath. They would be targets of both the wolves and of course the dragons themselves but they will prove their worth when it comes to carrying Faramir to Karag-Khaz. A litter can be slung between two of them, making an agonizing journey a little less arduous.   
   
I did not have time to agree a strategy with Gimli as to what I should suggest for the guards, so I will have to make the choice myself. The men would find the climb up the rock face hard going and anyway there is no way they could get Faramir out that way. They will have to risk entering the Withered Heath from the end of the valley and then carry Faramir to where the horses are waiting. It would be safer if they could make that expedition at night but we cannot wait that long. I must put my trust in their abilities, I know Estel chose them for their loyalty and determination and now is the time for them to prove themselves.    
And if anyone can get them and Faramir to safety it is Gimli Gloinson. Even the fire drakes have learned to respect my redoubtable dwarf. I scramble up the hillside and take out the mirror.    
   
The guards are vigilant for they respond swiftly. Sending the message telling them what is required of them, is time consuming but a necessary evil and I am careful to give them as exact a set of instructions as possible. To their credit they do not ask for more information than I can give them nor do they baulk at the task they must undertake, it gives me real hope for a good outcome.    
   
For myself it is time for me to begin my own journey, Gimli urged me to take care, but speed is needful and so I choose to cross the valley floor scale the opposite rock face and then onto Karag-Khaz to secure succor for Faramir. First I scan the immediate area for any signs of the drakes. I do not want to draw any attention to myself at least not until I am far enough away from the caves and the entrance to the heath. For now I slide and slip my way down the slope running ahead of the loose shale. It is perhaps not the safest way to descend but certainly the quickest.    
   
I pause at the bottom, waiting and listening, in the distance I hear the sound of leathery  
￼wings as the dragons take their morning flight, they are already on the hunt for prey. Well, they will not be making a meal of me today if I can help it, I dodge from one scant piece of cover to the other not wanting to draw attention to myself, occasionally I have to flatten myself to the earth and throw my cloak over my head. Dangerous though they are I cannot help but admire the beasts in flight as they circle and dive. their heads questing from side to side looking for any movement.    
   
Once they have passed overhead I make another run, crossing a stream and dodging into the shade of a pine tree as yet another drake takes flight, this one I recognize as Garnet. She circles slowly her wings making the branches of the pine move. I hold my breath as her head turns in my direction but then her attention is caught by something else. She lets out a piercing shriek and sweeps upward. I take the opportunity to race over a piece of open ground before me is the rock face that marks the northernmost boundary of the heath. I begin to climb, scrambling upwards finding hand and footholds where I can, during the ascent I have to several times take cover for something has caused many of the drakes to take flight and they are obviously agitated for they are calling and screaming, their attention though is not on the ground which comes as a great relief. Whatever, is causing the drakes to be so agitated I hope it allows the guards to reach Gimli and Faramir and to get them both away in safety.   
I finally reach the summit and turn to look back at the heath, watching the fire drakes, they are all circling totally focusing on a pair of drakes that are high above them. I do not believe I have seen them before, one is red andgold the other blue and black, they are larger than even the black male we have named Ebony. Flames erupt from their snouts as they writhe and twist one around the other.    
   
As I watch what appears to be sparks fly off their scales, the other drakes scream and flame but stay well away from the pair in the center. Something tugs at my memory as I watch almost mesmerized I recall watching Morinehtar and Romestamo fighting each other just before their staffs touched and they disappeared surely this cannot be a manifestation of the Blue Wizards?   
   
Have they been drawn here because of our attempts to destroy the dark materials, or have they been following us all of the time and we just have not seen them. Whatever the reason at the present time my priority must be Faramir, and it seems that the other fire drakes are not at all keen on sharing their home with the two interlopers for they are not letting them drop down into the valley perhaps they will drive them off.   
   
Whatever the outcome I cannot afford to wait and see, instead I race down the slope my eyes fixed on the outline of the Ered Mithrin as we call the Grey Mountains. I can see the peak of Mount Gundabad in the west. Even from this distance I can still feel the evil that was spawned there although it has been cleared for many yeni now still it is a dark stain on Middle Earth and holds terrible memories for the elves of the wood. I give myself a mental shake, and let go of the memories instead I try to calculate how long it will take me to reach the Halls of Gimli’s cousins. My folk are renowned for their stamina and their ability to run without rest today I will need all of that prowess if I am to be of any use to Faramir. I string my bow as I begin to run in case of need.    
   
I cross the River Greylin, it is not much more than a stream at this point but will eventually become the Anduin and carry on down one of the long ravines that form part of the foothills of the Ered Mithrin and see the glint of water and breathe a sigh of relief for this is the tributary of the Forest River than runs through my home if I follow it north I will soon be in  
￼sight of the great ramparts that jut up from the side of the mountain and which protect the realm from attackers.    
   
As I sprint down the valley I see the winding steps that lead to the great stone gate. Heavily armed guards watch my approach but do not seek to prevent me climbing up towards them only when I reach the platform where they stand do they swing down their pikes and bar my progress.   
   
They call on me to halt and to lay down my weapons.    
   
“I must speak with Lord Kili or Lord Fili immediately”    
   
“Must ye do so elf, and who shall we say is calling?” The two guards exchange smirks as I answer that I am Lord Legolas of Eryn Lasgalen.    
“And I am King under the Mountain.” The first guard laughs, “On your way elf, we want none of your kind here.”   
   
He attempts to push me down the steps but I stand my ground, “Where has the fabled hospitality of the Long beards gone?” I snap back at him, “go and tell your lord that Gimli son of Gloin their cousin is in urgent need of their aid.”   
   
Mentioning Gimli brought a change of attitude immediately and if they were no more amenable towards him at least they stopped trying to tip him off the top of the steps and while one of them continued to keep watch in case he should try any ‘elvish tricks’ the other disappeared inside.   
   
The waiting seemed endless but eventually the great door swung open again and Kari, son of Lif, comes towards me, calling out, “Prince Legolas, this is a surprise, come in, come in.” He looks beyond me as if expecting to see Gimli. “You are alone?”   
   
“Gimli and Lord Faramir, the steward of Gondor will follow, it is on their behalf that I am here as I told your guard they are in urgent need of your aid.”   
   
Kari snarls something at the two now abashed guards and ushers me inside. “I will take you to my lords immediately, follow me.”    
   
I tread behind him, aware of the odd looks I am receiving but too concerned to be made uncomfortable by the stares and whispers and then I see Fili hurrying towards me.   
   
“Legolas what is this I hear; Gimli is in trouble.”    
   
I take his arm, as we move deeper into the mountain it has been awhile since I was last here and I can see that more work has been done to the hall. It is truly beautiful but now is not the time for admiration so I hurry to answer Fili. “We are in desperate need of your assistance, Faramir, the steward of Gondor has been badly burned in an accident, Gimli and the guards from Minas Tirith who are accompanying him are I hope following but Gimli begs that you send out a healer to them as soon as possible. Poor Faramir is in dreadful pain and we have little to ease it.”   
   
“Of course we will send out a party to bring them in, you recall Master Bilor our chief healer I  
￼am sure he will wish to go out and do what he can for Lord Faramir.”     
I do indeed remember Bilor he may be an excellent healer but he was less than happy to have to treat me when I was attacked by Orc. I am not sure he would be the best person to send to help Faramir my doubts must show in my face for Fili seeks to reassure me. “He is a deal more tolerant to other races now than he was Legolas and he has treated many a dwarf who has been burned or scalded believe me he will know what to do for the best,”   
   
I do not argue further but instead hurry down the steps after my host even as he calls out for a guard escort to assemble, “We will need ponies and a goat cart” he tells the dwarves who hurry to do his bidding, “and tell Master Bilor that he is needed and he is to bring his healing kit for burns. Legolas” Fili turns to me, “Will you come back with us?”   
   
“Of course,” there is no way I am going to be left behind to worry, “You intend to go yourself?”   
   
Fili grins and answers “Of course, we will not wait for my brother for he is deep in the mines and it would take too long, ah here comes Bilor. Bilor we have a very bad case of burns to deal with, I know you will do your best,”   
   
Bilor glares at me, and I feel the need to point out that I am not the one in need of his services, “It is Lord Faramir of Gondor,” I explain as we head up the steps and out of the doors where guards are waiting with ponies and the goat cart.    
   
“In what way is he injured?” the healer asks as one of the guards packs his kit into the cart.      
“As Lord Fili said, burns,” I answer, not prepared to say more where others can overhear us, for although Gimli did not say to keep our task private I do not want it to become common knowledge.    
   
Bilor seems satisfied for he climbs up onto the goat cart, Fili meanwhile guides me to where the ponies are waiting, I am going to look ridiculous riding one, but that cannot weigh with me now, if riding a pony means we reach Faramir and Gimli more swiftly then that is what I will do if I have to pick the pony up and carry it I will do that as well.    
   
Fili however has provided me with a mount that if not the equal to what I normally ride at least allows me to ride in comfort and swiftly to. As we make our way down to the river Fili asks me for more information on how and why we find ourselves so far north “And apparently without intending to call upon us” he adds trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.   
   
I am too worried for Faramir and Gimli to respond in kind. I stand up in the stirrups searching the land ahead for any sign of movement. When Fili repeats his question I say “We are here on a mission for King Elessar something of great import, I am sure Gimli will wish to share the reasons behind it with you once Faramir is safe.”   
   
“Still it would be helpful to know the extent of this Lord Faramir’s injuries,” Bilor interrupts our conversation without apology. “Can you give me any more information the more I know the better prepared I can be.”   
   
I can see his point and try not to become irritated by his attitude, giving him what I hope is a  
￼brief but succinct explanation of Faramir’s injuries. “The burn runs from waist to shoulders it is a mass of blistered skin, his shirt was burned completely off, but there are still bits of metal and fabric embedded in the wound. Gimli has removed as many as he could and was trying to keep the wound clean and cool but we do not have the tools or sufficient medicaments to help and when I left before dawn Faramir had become delirious.”   
   
“Where did you leave them?” Fili asks   
   
I hesitate to answer that so he tries another question instead “At least you can tell us what caused the accident?”   
   
“It was a fire drake”    
   
“A dragon?”   
   
“I am afraid so, it struck Faramir in the back”   
   
“Then he is fortunate to be alive” Bilor says, encouraging the goat to move more swiftly. “Dragon burns are nasty things, and there is always the fear that as well as the burn infection from dragon spittle can set in.”   
   
Fili sees my face and urges everyone to pick up the pace but even as he does so I look beyond him and breathe a sigh of relief. “I see them they are coming.”   
   
My escort all turn to look but as yet they can see nothing, Fili laughs, “unfortunately we do not all have elven eyesight so we must take your word for it. Master Bilor do you wish to go on or shall we set up a camp here so all is in readiness when they arrive?”   
   
“Can we be sure that they are coming Lord Fili, I see no sign of anyone.”   
   
“Trust me Bilor if Prince Legolas says that they are coming then they are indeed on their way.”   
   
“In that case we will stop here, there is water and if we can get a tent set up and a fire made it will be helpful.”   
   
“I will ride on” I say suiting actions to my words, Fili follows me leaving the others to set up the camp.    
   
It is a little time before he finally sees the dust cloud then he calls out “There they are I see them” and sets his pony to the gallop.   
   
“Cousin” he greets Gimli as we meet, “would that the circumstances were different but I am happy to see you.”   
   
“And I you. Well done Lamb” he turns to me and I can see the strain in his eyes.   
   
“Faramir?”   
   
“Fortunately Aragorn sent the guards, well equipped with healing supplies, so once they  
￼reached me at the cave I was able to persuade Faramir to swallow enough of a draft that rendered him deeply unconscious.”   
   
Almost I smile for well do I know that what Gimli calls persuasion would have left Faramir with little choice but to do as he was bid and I am glad for it, for moving him as swiftly as they must have had to do would have been agonizing in his condition.    
   
“He sleeps still” I look down at Faramir, lying on his stomach on the horse litter.    
   
“Aye and just as well. It is only a short distance to where my healer awaits, come and welcome to you all,” Fili says encompassing the guards as well as Gimli and the unconscious Faramir.   
   
On the short ride to the healers camp I move my pony next to Gimlis. He reaches over and pats my hand. “Ye did well laddie, ye must have had wings on your feet.”   
   
I brush that aside asking instead about how they managed to get out of the valley. “Well now, that is a tale all of its own. Sergeant Delamor moved very quickly too, he left two guards to pack up their camp and fashion a litter and led three others into the end of the Heath. I risked using the mirrors just long enough to guide them to our position and they reached us safely enough. Something had stirred the drakes up, and they were all in flight but not interested in what was happening below them it seemed. So, we took advantage of that fact and evacuated Faramir as quickly as we could once he was asleep, I couldn’t bring myself to move him until then, the poor lad was in such pain.” Gimli slants a look at me and then asks bluntly, “did ye have anything to do with stirring up the drakes?”   
   
I had thought I might have to act as bait or set up some sort of diversion so that the others could escape the heath but of course it had not been necessary so I can reply in all honesty that it was none of my doing. “I was as grateful as you for it, however,” I admit, “For it made it easier for me to climb up the cliff face in the open rather than having to try and avoid being seen. The drakes were busy watching a duel between two of their number to bother with me” I hurry to explain, seeing his brow lower.   
   
“Fighting were they, well that was fortunate.”   
   
I am about to tell Gimli of my suspicions over the two new fire drakes but we are now in sight of the camp and all of our efforts go towards transferring Faramir as carefully as we can to the large tent where Master Bilor awaits and the thoughts go right out of my head. Once we have carried Faramir inside, Bilor orders us all to leave again, Gimli looks less than pleased but steps out but I am having none of that and so I tell the healer. It is Fili who suggests I should at the very least go and bathe and put on clean clothing, “For ye are covered in dust, and dirt from your exertions. We will keep guard over your friend.”   
   
“Aye Lamb go and clean up a little” Gimli adds his mite to the conversation, “There is clean clothing in the packs that the guard brought with them and while ye are at that just check to see how they fare will ye.”   
   
I recognize this as a ploy to get me out of the way but since Gimli is giving me one of his looks I decide it is wiser not to argue and go off towards where the guardsmen from the White City are gathered.   
￼   
Fili’s warriors are before me however and seem to be taking their duties as host seriously enough, sharing their fire and food and since at least one of them speaks Westron there is little difficulty in the two groups understanding each other they seem to be getting on well enough which is a cheering sight.   
   
Fili is standing with Gimli when I return, they both look grave but Gimli summons up a smile as I approach and demand to know why we are still excluded from the tent.   
   
“Bilor is a tyrant laddie” Gimli chuckles, “but my cousin tells me he knows what he is doing, and think on Lord Elrond aye and Aragorn himself are equally as determined to keep everyone out of the way when they are cleaning wounds. I told him that we would bide our time here, but warned him that should Faramir cry out for us it would be more than I could do to keep you from his side.”    
   
With this I have to be satisfied and truth to tell I suddenly feel very weary as if all the happenings of the last day or so have finally caught up with me.   
   
“Here now ye are not going to faint are ye?” Fili asks grabbing my elbow as I stagger a little     
“I am fine” my protests are ignored and between Gimli and Fili I am forced to sit on the ground and put my head between my knees.   
   
“Thinks he is invincible” Gimli mutters to Fili when he asks what is wrong, “anyone save an elf with feathers for brains would see the need for rest and food occasionally. Aye especially after the exertions of today, tis little wonder ye are tired.”   
   
“No more than you should be” I return but of course Gimli has an answer to that, for he points out he has not been scaling rock faces and running across Arda as if the hounds of Mordor were on his tail.   
   
Fili ignores our argument and goes off to find two bowls of stew offering them to us with a smile and the suggestion that unless Bilor thinks it needful we may all benefit from stopping here overnight. “I will send to the mountain for food and let Kili know what we are about. I just think that your Lord Faramir would be better for a quiet night.”   
   
I tend to agree with him but we all wait on Master Bilor’s opinion on the matter in the mean time I eat the food and try not to listen to the low moans and cries that echo from the tent.   
   
It is some time before Bilor emerges but he seems satisfied when he does. “It is a nasty burn” he tells us “But you did well enough to prevent further damage to the skin when you applied those cold compresses. I will not attempt to remove the final fragments of armor until I have him safe within the mountain but he is resting more comfortably now and it will do him no harm if ye wish to visit with him for a short while. He will not be awake for very long for I have dosed him with a strong anesthetic but he has been asking for ye both.”   
   
Leaving the bowls of food Gimli and I hurry inside. Bilor has set up a trestle table and Faramir is resting upon it or I should rightly say them since two tables have been pushed together. He is lying on his side, supported by bolsters, a wire frame covers him from waist to neck covered with a light gauze. It is a clever device, for it means the burned skin is  
￼protected but nothing touches the blistered surface. Faramir’s face is white his lips thinned and blood shows where they have been bitten to try and prevent himself from crying out. Yet he summons up a smile when he sees us.   
   
“Well now lad, ye are looking a little better” Gimli tells him taking his hand and squeezing it.      
“I ... I feel it” Faramir croaks softly, “the healer?”     
“Master Bilor” Gimli supplies the name.     
“Master Bilor was very gentle in his ministrations, he said he has worked on burns on many occasions because of accidents at the forges. He ... He says I should make a good recovery once he has cleaned out the wounds fully but he will not do that until we are back beneath the mountain.”   
   
I wince at the thought of such a procedure but Gimli merely nods and says, “Aye burns and scalds are common enough for those who work the forges, and while I wish with all my heart this could have been avoided I know ye are in good hands laddie.”   
   
Faramir seems satisfied for he turns to me, asking me to tell him what has happened since the arrival of the black drake.   
   
I explain how we got him away, but my explanation is halted by Gimli, who snorts and takes up the tale. “What the elf is not telling ye, is that he not only summoned the guards to our assistance but then ran all the way to my cousin’s halls to summon help and then he insisted on coming back with Fili.”   
   
Faramir holds out a hand, and I take it, as he whispers, “I am in both of your debts”   
   
“There is no talk of debt between friends” I answer, “Anyone of us could have been caught by that drake and be in your position now. I am just grateful that you have the help you need.”   
   
Faramir is silent for a while and I wonder if he has fallen asleep but he rouses again to ask what has become of the dark materials when we tell him he sighs and mutters. “because of me we have failed in our quest to destroy them.”   
   
“Now dinna you start blaming yourself for that, we have managed to get rid of a good half of it and that is quite something. As to the rest, we will not worry our heads over it until you are fully recovered, then we can decide on what is to be done. It is safe enough where it is.”   
   
I open my mouth to tell them both about my suspicions over the two new fire drakes and then close it again, there is nothing to be gained from worrying Faramir at this time nor Gimli either. I will wait until we reach Karag-Khaz before I speak of my concerns. The materials are protected and should not be easy to locate even if Morinehtar and Romestamo are indeed searching for them. Certainly the other fire drakes seemed to not want the interlopers in their territory so perhaps they will keep them away until we can return.   
   
For now, I merely smile as Gimli fusses over Faramir and bids him get some more rest. “We are staying here tonight and then there is just a short journey tomorrow and we will have ye properly cared for in the healing wards.”   
￼   
I share Faramir’s view on this, for I see his nose wrinkle in distaste, at the words healing wards still he is in need of good care and despite my dislike of healers and Master Bilor in particular given my own earlier experiences with him I know that Faramir will get what he needs.    
   
“Now ye get some rest, Lad and I will be just outside if ye need us.”   
   
Faramir puts out a hand to stay us, “stay with me a little longer.”   
   
Gimli brushes the fox colored hair from Faramir’s face, “Of course we will lad, why don’t ye sing us something” He cocks an eye at me and I take the hint choosing what is a lullaby in our own tongue, Faramir closes his eyes and by the time I have finished singing it twice the grip of his hand has loosened and it is plain he has slipped into sleep.   
   
“Well done Lamb” Gimli praises me as we slip outside to where Fili is sitting smoking his pipe.     
“Ye have a sweet voice Legolas” Fili says, as we sit beside him. “My mam could have done with ye, when she was trying to get Kili to sleep, he seemed to have boundless energy even then, he still does.” He added meditatively making both of us smile for we both know how close the two brothers are.   
   
“Now we have a moment or two” he continues, “Would ye like to tell me what brings ye to the Withered Heath. I am guessing that ye are not here for your health, well if ye were it does not seem to have worked out well for poor Lord Faramir.” He shakes his head, “I have seen a few burns in my time but that one is as nasty as it comes.”   
   
“Dragon burns are always nasty” Gimli replies, “And this one was very close to the lad. We are grateful for your swift response to our call for aid. I was fearful that with our limited resources we would have been unable to save him.”   
   
This statement shocks me to the core as Gimli has given no hint of such concern, but then that is my dwarf for you rather than distress or frighten those with him he would sooner keep such tidings to himself.    
   
Still, I spare him a glower, which of course he ignores just as he ignores Fili’s request to tell him the reason for our visit north. When Fili repeats his request Gimli merely says that now is not the time, then he turns to me and orders me to my bed. “Ye are exhausted.”    
   
That may be true but I do not have to like it especially when it is spoken out loud however my ire is swiftly assuaged when Fili says that it is also time his younger cousin was abed since he had also had a tiring day.   
   
Gimli harrumphs while I snigger but when Fili merely grins we both take his advice and settle down by the fire, wrapping blankets about us as the nights can be very cold here in the foothills of the mountains.   
   
My dreams however, are filled with flight and flame and eventually I rise and slip into the tent where Faramir lays. His eyes are closed but when I draw near they open and he gives me a smile and a whispered “I am happy to see you I have been lying here wondering just how it  
￼was that Gimli and the guard managed to carry me off the heath without the dragons attacking them. Did you do something to distract them?”   
   
Why is that everyone seems to believe I had anything to do with annoying the fire drakes, well I suppose it was so fortuitous as to be suspicious. I assure my friend that I had nothing to do with it.    
   
“It was just good fortune although it did not appear to be so initially as all of the drakes began to congregate together they were clearly irritated by something but I assure you it was not me.”   
   
“I am glad, I do not think Gimli would be pleased even if it did make our escape easier, I wager he warned you to be careful before you left.”   
   
“Of course he did and of course I was” I say widening my eyes and looking as if there was never any doubt as to this, my response makes Faramir laugh then he winces as the movement pulls on his wounds and Bilor who must have been sleeping at the back of the tent, wakes and orders me out, I go but when he turns away from me to check on Faramir I retaliate by sticking my tongue out at his back which causes Faramir to smile and wave me away.    
   
For the rest of the night I let my eyes feast on the stars and my dream path this time is mercifully free of drakes.   
   
The short journey to Karag-Khaz must try Faramir’s endurance highly yet he remains stubbornly silent throughout. We are all relieved to find ourselves within the walls, Master Bilor carries Faramir off and refuses to allow any of us to accompany him saying his patient needs rest and quiet. Fili follows him saying he will go and ensure that quarters are prepared for us. I think Faramir would prefer to be with someone he knows but before I can say this Gimli places a hand on my arm.    
   
“He will not want us there for a while Lamb, let the healers do their work there are somethings that must be done that Faramir I am sure would sooner take place with only a healer present and anyway it is time we had a talk.”   
   
“Talk?” I clear my throat as the word comes out as a squeak. I am hoping that talk does not translate into discussion I am all too aware of the fact that Gimli has made it plain that we have not finished our earlier discussion over the business of Garnet.    
   
He obviously guesses my disquiet for he chuckles and repeats, “Aye, talk, there is something ye know that ye have not shared with me or Faramir, and it is time I heard the full tale.”   
   
“Cousin” a voice rings out behind us and there is a pounding of heavy feet on stone then Gimli is enveloped in a breathtaking hug as the younger son of Dis arrives. “Gimli Gloinson it has been too long, and even now you only come to us because you are in need. How is Lord Faramir from what the messenger said last night he is in a bad way poor young lad.”   
   
“The burns are substantial but Master Bilor seems confident that he will make a good recovery.” Gimli answers having finally been freed from his cousin’s arms.   
   
￼“That is good to hear,” Kili seems satisfied for he turns to me, “Legolas, Kari told me you had come seeking aid but by the time I got up from the lower levels you had disappeared again, how are you?”   
   
“I am well and happy to see you again Lord Kili” I give him a bow but he grabs me in an arm lock and then ruffles my hair all the time laughing and calling me ‘little nephew’ which of course I am not but you cannot take offence at Kili he just seems to love life too much.   
   
   
“Come both of you I am sure Fili will have sorted out quarters for you by now and you must be in need of food and rest.”   
   
As we walk down through the hallways I take note of the changes that have occurred since  
our last visit. Beautiful carvings now decorate the pillars; the walkways have wrought iron balustrades. Huge lamps seem to hang in mid-air so delicate is the metalwork that holds them in place, but I do not doubt that they are also incredibly strong for that is the wonder of dwarven workmanship the marriage of strength and beauty. Marble and stone shimmer and there is a sense of purpose about those who live beneath the mountain and while my presence causes some looks and general surprise there is little animosity, Fili must have made plain his disapproval of my initial welcome yesterday.    
I follow meekly behind Gimli and Kili and let the pair of them chatter and talk as Kili points out alterations and improvements eventually we come to the guest quarters where Fili is supervising the pushing together of two beds to ensure I have somewhere comfortable to sleep.    
   
He then draws his brother away and leaves us in peace, saying we will all meet together before evening meal which will be held in private so that we can talk without being overheard for as he says he is sure there is a very interesting story to be heard, he is not wrong in that and it may be more interesting than even Gimli and Faramir realize as yet.   
   
Finally we find ourselves alone, and Gimli draws me down onto a chair by the fire and looks at me, “Now Lamb, what is that is on your mind, have ye done something ye think I will disapprove of?”   
   
“No” I exclaim.   
   
“It is a reasonable question laddie” he pats my hand, “is it Faramir?”   
   
“No, well I am worried about him of course but I believe that now he is here he will begin to recover. It is more what I saw as I was crossing the heath. You asked me whether I had caused the diversion that sent all the fire drakes up into the air and allowed you to get Faramir away. I did not I swear,” I drop my eyes before adding, “I would have done had it been necessary but it was not.” Before Gimli can pick up on my confession I hurry to continue. “Gimli, there were two new drakes, I have not seen before they were circling and flaming each other and the Withered Heath drakes did not like them at all, they were doing their best to keep them away or at least that is how it appeared to me.”   
   
“Well now that was fortunate although where this new pair came from I wouldn’a like to guess. I understood that the only place that still had dragons was the heath.”   
   
￼“I believed it too” I answer, “but it seems we were wrong at least I think we were except this is going to sound ridiculous but Gimli I think the two new fire drakes were the embodiment of the Blue wizards.”   
   
“Eh, Lamb, dinna say so whatever makes ye think it was them?”   
“Their colors were blue black and red and gold, and they just felt different, they spun and weaved like the wizards did back at the village. Perhaps I am wrong but what if I am not, what if they have sensed where the dark materials are and one of them is trying to retrieve them.”   
   
Gimli looks grave then nods, “If there is any doubt that they are, then we will have to retrieve the materials and look for another way to destroy them. I think we may need to speak to my cousins’ lad.”   
   
I can only agree.   
   
In the end we speak not only with Kili and Fili but because Bilor sends to say Faramir is awake, “Your presence may help to distract him from the discomfort, unfortunately I had to delve quite deep to clean out the blisters for there were fragments of metal as well as cloth. Another concern is the possibility of infection, so far all seems to be proceeding as it should but it will be a few days yet before it can be ruled out altogether. You might speak to him about cooperating a little more with his healers Lord Gimli” Bilor sniffs, and offers as an explanation “He keeps trying to get up,” He gives me a glare, “just like other out-worlders I have treated.”   
   
Personally I do not blame Faramir in the least anyone would want to get away from such a miserable character I open my mouth to comment but a meaningful cough from Gimli causes me to lose it again. Instead, I precede Fili and Kili out into the hallway and we make our way to the healing ward where Faramir is pathetically happy to see us. He is pale and drawn still but there is more of a spark in his eyes.   
   
I go straight to him and take his hand, as Gimli comes to stand on the other side of the bed to inspect the healing burns which are only lightly covered by gauze spread with honey.   
   
“It is fortunate there are no bees in Karag-Khaz” he teases making Faramir smile, and then seeing Fili and Kili he inclines his head as best he can, thanking them for their help and apologizing for the trouble he has caused.   
   
“You are welcome in our home Prince Faramir, although I would wish it were in happier circumstances.”   
   
“As would I” Faramir returned, “But I am getting the best of care and am already feeling much improved.”   
   
My snort causes everyone to turn and look at me, I look back it is left to Kili to clip the back of my head for me and Fili to suggest we all sit down for there is much we have to talk about.  Since this is true we all settle, Gimli sitting beside Faramir and continuing to watch him closely telling me to tell the tale, “for it may be that you can help us cousins, for there is much danger abroad, the evil we thought dispelled only slept, and has been awoken. Dark materials that warp the mind and drive folk to the brink of madness have been unearthed. We  
have come north to destroy them having been advised by Radagast that the only way to be certain of their destruction is through extreme heat with Mount Doom gone, the only comparable source of heat was ...”   
   
“The dragons of the Withered Heath.” Fili supplies while his brother gives a whistle.     
“A perilous task indeed.”     
“Aye so it has proved to be, we have managed to be rid of maybe half of our burden but some remains ...”   
   
“My fault” Faramir puts in and is immediately hushed by Gimli who rolls his eyes at his cousins and mutters “Ye see what I have to put up with. It was no ones fault, or if there must be blame then place it at my feet I should have moved quicker and had both lots of materials ready.”   
   
Both Faramir and I object to this and once again Fili interrupts us saying simply, “There is little to be gained from passing the blame one to the other, instead let us bend out minds towards solving the problem of the remaining dark fragments, at least if it is still within the caves it should be safe enough for now.”   
   
Gimli and I exchange looks, “Perhaps not as safe as we would wish cousin. There is a complication.”   
   
“What sort of complication?” Kili demands while Faramir looks confused and concerned.     
“Legolas saw something while he was crossing the heath to get help, lad” Gimli tells him, “Ye recall how the Blue wizards disappeared, turning as we thought into birds and chasing one after the other back into the east. Legolas thinks they may have returned, or indeed may even have been following us here for there were two new fire drakes trying to gain entrance into the heath ...”   
   
“But there are no other drakes either cold or fire” Kili objects, “Tharkûn told us after Smaug left a spell of containment was placed over the heath, keeping the drakes that remained within the valley, they cannot fly beyond the mountains and he said that eventually they will dwindle and die he assured us that no other worms remained in Middle Earth.”   
   
“And he was probably speaking the truth” I tell him, “The creatures I saw have the shape and form of a fire drake but I fear they are in fact the two missing Maia one of whom at least has been corrupted by the dark lord. I believe he is seeking to enter the heath and retake the materials. Should he do so, dark times will indeed return. We have to retrieve the materials before they reach them and put them in a safe place until we can come up with a plan to destroy them.”   
   
There is silence for a moment or two as we all contemplate the task ahead then Gimli says, “I think I have a plan.”   
   
   
xx 


	5. Chapter 5

Gimli's POV:

I look around at the expectant faces staring at me and waiting for me to go on. Kili is the first to speak.   
   
“Well let’s hear it then, cousin. What is your plan?”   
   
Well really it is only half a plan for it depends on many things that I am uncertain of, one of them having to do with vague memories from my childhood in the Blue Mountains. It is a long chance, I realize, but since I have no other ideas it is worth investigating, for if the dark materials get into the hands of a corrupt wizard, this expedition will have made more problems for Middle Earth than it has solved! I begin my explanation with a question, directing it at Legolas, who is still holding Faramir’s hand.   
   
“If what ye saw was a manifestation of the blue wizards, then why do ye suppose they came all the way to the Withered Heath before attempting to confiscate the items we carried? It would have been much easier for them to take them from us when there were no dragons to contend with would it not?”   
   
“It would have been,” Legolas agrees, “so they must not have been able to detect them until they were removed from the blessed box we carried them in.”   
   
“Exactly. And once the items were removed, what drew their attention?”     
This time it is Faramir who answers, obviously intrigued in spite of the pain he must still be in.   
   
“They must have sensed the power, just as Legolas did when he found the rock and as you did when you held the net.”   
   
All nod in agreement as I continue,   
   
“So what we need is something to distract them from it,” I say, “something that holds enough power to draw their attention away just long enough for someone to enter the Heath again  
￼and get the items more safely hidden away.”     
“I suppose that someone is meant to be you?” Fili asks at the same time Legolas points out,      
“But we have no other items of power.”     
Ignoring Fili’s question I ask him one of my own. This is where my plan gets tricky, for I only faintly recall a story told to me years ago by my two older cousins one evening when we were playing together in their uncle’s study. I was very young at the time and to this day I do not know for certain if they were telling me a true story or a tall tale. Whatever the case, it is time to find out.   
   
“Isn’t it true that the last known of the seven rings of power was owned by Thráin II?”     
Fili nods, “Aye it is so. Most believe that Thrór lost it when he was captured and killed by Azog, but he actually left all his heirlooms first to his son before setting out to retake Moria. It is believed that it was then lost by Thráin, though some suspect that it was recovered by Balin which might have enabled him to return to Moria.”   
   
“If that is the case,” Kili inserts, “then we had best hope it has now been destroyed, for we can see what became of poor Balin and the dwarves that followed him.”   
   
There are several seconds of silence as all present recall the tragedy, but Fili clears his throat and continues on.   
   
“And what has any of this to do with your plan?”     
“I am getting to that, but I must ask the two of ye,” here I indicate my cousins, “if the story ye told me years ago was a true tale or not. Is it so that your Uncle Thorin still kept the wooden box that once contained his father’s ring? You once showed it to me in his study, and swore me to secrecy, but I have never been sure if ye were sincere or if ye were pulling a fast one.”   
   
Kili cackles at this, “What? How could you accuse us of attempting to trick someone, especially our own beloved kin? I am deeply insulted!”   
￼   
I merely roll my eyes at Kili’s antics, for there are those who say the way to know if Kili is jesting is if his mouth is open and Fili must agree, for he waves his brother’s words away with one hand and answers my question sincerely.   
   
“It was all true,” he tells me. “We still have that box today with the bit of silk inside that the ring was wrapped in. Do you believe that there is enough power inside the box to fool the wizards?”   
   
“I have read that materials that come in contact with magic items can retain a trace of the magic,” Faramir says, attempting to sit up to look at me. I keep him on his left side by placing a hand on one shoulder and reminding him sternly that if he wishes to be a part of this discussion he must be still. Legolas, who is sitting on Faramir’s other side and facing him, offers him a wink and changes the topic back to matters at hand.   
   
“A ring of power would have some very powerful magic that could very well still be lingering in that box or in the silk it was wrapped in.”   
   
“Right, lamb, that was my thinking,” I say, and then turn back to my cousins. “That is if the two of ye are willing to let it go. I know it is asking a great deal for ye to give up something  
so valuable, but it would be in service to us all.”     
“It will be a very dangerous task,” Fili points out, evidently not even needing to consider if he will volunteer this heirloom that belonged to the only father the has ever known. “Whoever  
does it will have to work quickly and carefully.”     
“I will do it,” Legolas immediately and predictably volunteers. “I have already proven that I can work quickly.”   
   
He looks ready to argue with me on this point, but what he says is true enough.   
   
“So ye have,” I agree, “and ye may well be the best choice.”     
He looks surprised and relieved at the same time, but only until I add,   
￼   
“But ye will not be going alone. Ye may be quick, but as my cousin wisely pointed out we need someone who will also be very careful, which ye have recently proven is not your strong suit. I will be going with ye.”   
   
“And I also!” Kili states adding when we all turn to stare at him, “The box belongs to me as well as my brother, and I have a right to be there when it is sacrificed!”   
   
“I suppose that is so,” I say, and then frown severely at my charge and at my cousin, “but before anyone goes anywhere ye both will be agreeing to some ground rules that I will set.”   
   
Kili looks slightly disgruntled at this pronouncement while Legolas seems mostly resigned, but both nod in agreement when Fili defends my choice.    
   
“It is my understanding that Lord Gimli of the Glittering Caves has been placed in charge of this expedition, by the King of Gondor, which I as Lord here recognize and support, so anyone who wishes to accompany him must agree to his stipulations. Anyone who does not wish to do so can be replaced.”   
   
Legolas, of course, has sworn fealty to Aragorn and is in my charge anyway so is automatically subject to my ruling as his guardian and as the commander of this expedition, so this decree only really effects Kili who is actually technically subordinate to his brother. Whatever the case it is good to have Fili’s support.   
   
I nod my thanks to Fili and say, “Then we will reconvene just before dawn and discuss our strategy, then set out at first light. I feel it is best to make haste.”   
   
“Very well,,” Fili agrees, “Then I would suggest you all retire for the night since there will be little rest to be had over the next day or so, and I am sure Master Bilor will be in to chase us out soon anyway.”   
   
As if saying his name has conjured him up, one of the junior healers peeks his head around the door and informs us that Master Bilor says that his patient needs peace and quiet if he is to heal properly.   
   
“And he shall have it, but first I need to talk privately to him,” I raise a hand to forestall the young healer’s’ objections. “Tell Master Bilor it will only take a few moments more.” I turn to my cousins, “Would one of ye wait outside for a moment to walk Legolas back to our chambers?   
   
Kili and Fili nod for both know that it may not be safe for an elf to walk alone here in these corridors. While the dwarves here are generally accepting of men, many of them are still  
￼hostile toward elves, which means it could be dangerous here for my lad, even if most, including their Lord welcome him.    
   
I am now left alone with my two companions. Legolas is still sitting at Faramir’s left side and still holding his hand, while I stand to look down on the lad. I brush some loose hair back from his face and run a thumb over his furrowed brow.    
   
“Ye needn’t worry, laddie,” I soothe, “we will be back inside two days, and ye’ll be in good hands in the meantime.”   
   
“That I know,” he tells me, “I have received excellent care here. It is not myself I am worried about. Promise me you will take care, especially you, Legolas.”   
   
“Of course we will!” I say at the same time Legolas frowns and objects to this.   
   
“Why especially me?”   
   
His frown deepens as Faramir and I share a chuckle.   
   
“Never fear,” I promise, giving Faramir’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “I fully intend to make sure he will think twice before taking unnecessary risks this time round.”   
   
This promise makes Legolas scowl even more, but when he looks at Faramir’s beseeching face his features soften and he promises as well.   
   
“I will be careful,” he pledges and then glances up at me, “and I need no further convincing, Elvellon!”   
   
“That is debatable,” I tell him. “And we shall discuss it soon enough,” “For now ye may say your farewells to Faramir then go and wait for me in our quarters.”   
   
He flushes up at the implication of this, but only squeezes Faramir’s hand and then leans in to whisper something in his ear that makes Faramir smile. He then gently pats Faramir’s cheek, promises to return very soon and exits the room leaving me alone with my injured friend.   
   
I go round to sit in the chair at Faramir’s side that Legolas has just vacated and take the young man’s cold hands between my larger, warmer ones. He let’s out a shaky breath and offers me a watery smile and I can easily see that he is still very afraid for us, and maybe a little apprehensive for himself as well, though he would never admit it of course. But I know he is still in considerable pain and in an unfamiliar place and about to be left with people he has only just met a day ago, so while I cannot promise all will go well on our mission, I reassure him as far as I can.   
“If it seems too risky, we will abort the mission and think of something else,” I promise, “but I fully believe our chances of success are high.    
   
“I wish I could go with you,” he mourns, “I have always felt it was worse to be left behind to worry than to be in the thick of things.”   
   
“Aye lad, I know it, believe me,” I tell him, thinking of the long ago quest for Erebor when I was left behind to ‘look after Mam.” Waiting when someone else must go into danger is  
￼maddening. Unfortunately in this case it cannot be helped.     
“If we had time to wait for ye to heal first, we would, but it would not be prudent to do so,” I say, “and while we are gone ye must do your best to rest and recover. I will ask my cousin to check on ye regularly to make certain ye have everything ye need and are as comfortable as possible.”   
   
Here I lean down so that we are eye to eye.   
   
‘”And I expect ye to cooperate with Master Bilor, from now on, youngling. I know he can be unpleasant but he knows what he is about and he would always do what is best for any patient.”   
   
“But I have been cooperating!” Faramir objects.   
   
“Ye haven’t tried to get out of bed without permission?”   
   
He blushes and shrugs, whispering, “But I ...I needed the facilities....”   
   
“I see! Well Master Bilor and the other medical staff are there to help with whatever ye need, and if he says ye are to stay put then I expect ye to do so even if ye find it uncomfortable. If ye refuse to cooperate I will see that as direct defiance of my orders and will handle it accordingly, and I believe ye know what that means do ye not?” I wait for him to nod before continuing,. And dinna think I won’t ask about your conduct when I return!  
Is that all plain?”   
   
“Yes Gimli,”   
   
“Good lad!” I soften my pervious threats by smiling and gently stroking his hair for a moment or two before I rise and lean in to kiss is temple. “Now get some rest, Faramir,, and try not to worry too much. We will be back before ye know it.”   
   
I wait a moment or two after he obediently closes his eyes for that is all it takes for him to drift off under the influence of the pain medications he has been given, and then I make my way back to the quarters I am sharing with my elfling.    
   
I find him nervously pacing the small room , though he stands still as soon as he notices that I have entered. He turns to face me attempting to put on a brave face no doubt intending to face what he knows is coming with as much grace as possible. Still that is easier said than done, and I can read the strain in his features and the concern in his eyes and I know it is better not to delay any longer. I sit on the edge of the bed and pat the space beside me.   
   
“Come lad, we have business to finish and I’d rather have it behind us before we set out tomorrow. It will be better for both of us.”   
   
I am not sure if he agrees with this statement or not, for he looks decidedly skeptical, but he obediently sits next to me nevertheless. My ire is nothing compared to what it was when we last discussed his penchant for defying my orders and placing himself in needless danger when he feels it is the correct thing to do, but I only need to think about it for a moment to feel the same dismay I did then. Still I begin our conversation by giving him commendation, for it  
￼is well deserved.     
“Ye have done very well over the last couple of days, Lamb” I say, “I am proud of ye.”     
Hardly effusive praise, but sincerely meant and he looks down at his lap flushes in pleasure at my words.    
   
“Aye very proud indeed,” I repeat, “without your help Faramir would not be in nearly as good of circumstances as he is, and very likely your determination and quick action helped to save his life.”   
   
“Thank you, Gimli,” He says, though he clearly knows I have more to say. His eyes flicker briefly to my face before he adds, “However?”   
   
Here I take his chin in my hand and lift it so I can see his eyes.   
   
“However, my being proud of you does not negate the fact that ye blatantly defied my orders twice in two days, and very nearly got yourself killed in the process. The bald truth is had I not anticipated what ye were planning to do and grabbed ye in time, ye would now be a pile of ash, or digesting inside a dragon! No one, not even a warrior of your skill and speed, would have been able to survive being trapped between two dragons. I have tried very hard to treat ye and Faramir as equals on this mission in spite of the fact that I have been placed in charge of it, for I respect and trust your experience and your skill, but this time your insubordination needs to be addressed! ”    
   
“But I was only trying to distract the dragon away from you and Faramir!” He pleads with me to understand.   
   
“Aye, laddie, I know that and it was a noble goal, but it was also a suicide mission at a time when our lives were not in in immediate danger. We had time to fall back, which is what ye should have done when I gave ye the order to do so. As terrible as it is that Faramir was hurt, it is better than what the inevitable outcome would have been had ye slipped out of my grasp and done what ye thought best rather than following orders. How do ye think Faramir or I would have felt had ye succeeded in ‘protecting’ us and been incinerated yourself?”   
   
He does have the grace to flush at this, but still only shrugs one shoulder, something I do not consider to be a proper response! I land a smart slap to the top of his thigh.   
   
“I expect ye to answer me, young elf!”   
   
“Ouch!” he yelps, rubbing his thigh and offering me a dismayed look, but when I raise my hand again he hurries to answer, “You would have felt badly of course, but I didn’t have time to think of that at the time.”   
   
This does not sit well with me either, for his lack of forethought has brought him too close to a terrible death on more than one occasion. I sometimes despair at being able to make him understand the importance of thinking through his actions. I have tried all manner of ways to make him see that he must have a care for his own health and safety, usually to no avail, so this time I try a different tack.   
   
￼“At the very least, ye should know how crucial it is to follow a chain of command. In this situation you owed me your obedience as both your superior officer and as your stand in parent. If ye were to fail to obey a commanding officer or your own father in such a situation at home, how do ye suppose that would be handled?”   
   
He hesitates for a long moment, looking very much like he would prefer not to answer, but when I lift an eyebrow and clear my throat he admits,    
   
“I would probably be in a lot of trouble.”   
   
“Probably?”   
   
“Very probably,” he amends.    
   
“And ye’d very probably find yourself over someone’s lap having their hand vigorously applied to your very deserving south end, isn’t it so?”   
   
He flushes deeper, but nods and then, because he is scrupulously honest once he has admitted fault, he softly confesses,   
   
“Or more likely over someone’s desk with a paddle or strap.”   
   
“Understandable and very fitting considering the danger your disobedience put ye in!” I agree, “However there is no need for that, laddie. I can make enough of a point with my hand alone. But first go ye and prepare for sleep-change clothes and use the facilities-for once we are finished here it will be straight to bed with ye. Ye have barely rested for days and we have an early morning and a difficult day ahead of us.”   
   
He goes off to do my bidding without further discussion, no doubt realizing he is better cooperating at this late stage, though he does take his time in returning from the bathing chambers. In fact when I have to knock on the door to hurry him along, I hear him only just getting out of the bath. He must be very thorough in his ablutions, for when he does finally appear, his skin has been scrubbed pink and his hair is in perfect order from careful brushing and is very nearly dry. He is dressed in thick socks and white knee length nightshirt, and I nearly smile at the soft leggings he wears beneath the shirt. Normally indoors he would forego leggings in favor of bare legs, but wishful thinking has no doubt influenced his decision and caused him to dress in layers hoping for a little protection.   
   
Standing there in night clothes with loose hair, he seems very young and very vulnerable to me, nothing like the courageous warrior he sometimes seems, or even the careless, reckless youth who would distract dragons for his friends. No just at the moment he looks more like a frightened child who knows he has landed himself in a world of bother. How someone can be completely fearless when facing a fire breathing monster who could easily have killed him, but look so distraught over facing a spanking from someone who he knows would never harm him is beyond my understanding. That must be the case, however, for his eyes have gone wide as saucers.    
   
Of course this has no effect on me whatsoever! Never would I let my feelings get in the way of what is right and just...even if he is nervously twisting a lock of hair around his finger, and even if he does look completely exhausted...   
￼   
I shake myself and straighten my back, then purposefully seat myself on the edge of the bed and pat my lap.   
   
“Come, Elfling, let us proceed. Ye have procrastinated enough already.”   
   
He steps forward and starts to lower himself over my lap, and I take him by the arm and help guide him into place so that his upper body is fully supported by the bed. I hear him sigh in resignation as i quickly lift his shirt tail up over his back and tap the side of his hip to signal that he should raise up enough to allow me to pull his leggings down to mid thigh. He gasps as I lift one knee, raising his bottom higher and exposing his most tender areas, and then he bites back a yelp as I bring my right hand down hard enough to push him forward a bit. I hear the air rush from his lungs and he involuntarily kicks both legs as a bright red handprint blossoms, large enough to cover most of one cheek.    
   
“Legs down,” I order as I carefully adjust him back into place. He complies quickly, but holds his breath in anticipation as I place my hand on the other still pale cheek as if to take aim.    
   
“Breathe lamb,” I instruct, and patiently wait until he does so. I then bring my hand down again, causing a matching hand print to appear and causing my lad to cry out again and kick one leg this time, which he quickly lowers before I can remind him to do so. His breathing is shaky, and I know he is alarmed at the intensity of the swats so early, for normally I would begin with more moderate spanks, but I very much wish to gain his attention. I quickly add two more very sharp swats on top of the first two. He seems to be incapable of keeping still, nearly wriggling off my lap, but I hold him firmly in place with my left hand on his waist as my right hand rests on his now reddened cheeks.   
   
“Do ye think ye can remember to obey me from now on, youngling?” I ask, still holding him in place. Of course there is only one answer to that.   
   
“Yes Gimli,”   
   
“And will ye start thinking through the consequences of your actions and using that head of yours for more than something to attach your braids to?”   
   
“Yes!”   
   
“Because believe me when I say if ye cannot swear on your honor to heed me during this next highly dangerous mission, I promise ye, I will leave ye behind with Fili to watch over ye while Kili and I take care of things. Is that plain Elfling?”   
   
“It is.”     
“Swear it then.”     
“I swear!”     
“Good lad! Now get yourself to bed.”     
He tenses in anticipation of the next swat, so when he only receives a gentle pat on the rear  
￼end, he seems very confused at first.      
“Gimli?”     
“Aye lad?”     
“That’s it?”     
“I trust it is enough, but if not ye may just say so. Were ye wanting more?”     
“No thank you!”     
I loosen my grip on him, and this time he hurries to slide from my lap and right his clothing. He also hurries to climb into bed as instructed, no doubt not wishing to press his good fortune. Still he evidently surprised and perhaps a bit guilty, for when I pull the covers up over him and then brush his hair back from his face he grabs my hand before I can walk away.     
“Elvellon, not that I am complaining, but you were very...lenient.”     
I hadn’t really planned to be, but something made me realize that there was no need to be very harsh. Of course it had nothing to do with the fact that dressed for bed he looked like nothing more than I wide-eyed elfling who had been caught in some minor naughtiness. Gloin’s son is made of sterner stuff than to be influenced by such sentimentality! It had to have been something else...   
   
“I didn’t want ye to be unfit for tomorrow, nor did I want ye to have to fret and worry any longer. Better to have things settled between us before we set out. Still ye’d best keep in mind that this was a once in a lifetime event! Next time there will be no such clemency! Got it?”   
   
He nods quite vigorously, so I lean in to kiss him goodnight.    
   
“Sleep well, Lamb, for we must be away with the dawn.”   
   
And evidently he is able to do so, for soon his eyes glaze over and his breathing evens out. If only I could do the same!   
   
As ever, the night before any sort of dangerous mission, whether it is a battle or otherwise, I find it difficult to sleep. Being the one in charge of deciding how things are to proceed makes it doubly difficult to do so, for I know that even though what we are about to do is not equal to fighting in war, it is still highly dangerous. Since my elf has been placed in my charge I tend to see this sort of thing differently, and it is against my natural instinct to knowingly allow him to go into such a situation. I have sworn to look after him and protect him to the best of my ability. I do not wish to risk him, nor do I wish to endanger my cousin, and yet I know that if Legolas is right about the dragons he saw being the blue wizards, there is no time to waste in agonizing over bringing my lad along with me to do the job. Only Legolas, Faramir and I have practical experience with the blue wizards or the firedrakes on the Heath, and of course Faramir’s going is out of the question.   
   
It only makes logical sense that Legolas should be the one to help even if there are times I’d  
￼rather ignore logic and go with what my heart wants. Unfortunately the heart can be treacherous and misleading. It could be devastating for the surrounding area, if not all of Middle Earth, should the dark materials fall into the hands of corrupt wizards, even now that Sauron has been defeated. Thousands of innocent people could be affected. Whatever I want personally, I have to do what makes the most sense in the situation. Still I do not have to like it, and because of that I find rest hard to come by.    
   
Eventually I do sleep for a short while, but I am awake well before dawn and preparing for our mission. I wake my lad as well, and supervise his preparation. Normally I would insist he wear at least light mail for protection in such circumstances, but now that we know that the drake flame can melt metal, I feel we are all safer without it.   
   
We have been provided some of the thick leather vests that are worn by those who work in the forges here, which works fine for me, but when Legolas attempts to put one on, it is easy to see it is too short to offer him full protection. Besides that, it is so wide that his shoulders keep slipping out of the neck hole making it too clumsy for him to use. Instead I suggest he borrow the Gondorian tunic from Faramir’s pack. It is made of thick brown leather with the White tree motif blazoned on the front, and even though Legolas complains that it is also too big and cumbersome, it is certainly much closer to the right size so I ignore his complaints and order him to keep it on. At least it will offer some protection from dragon fire.    
   
We meet Kili in the apartments he shares with his brother, and share a light meal before discussing what is to be done. I begin by suggesting that Legolas describe the sight he saw as he was going for help.   
   
   
“Tell me just what ye saw when ye were escaping the Heath, Lamb, for it might help us to know what to expect. All I could see was that the firedrakes were stirred up and obviously not paying attention to what was going on below them.”   
   
“Yes that is what I noticed too, and it seemed quite strange to me,” he tells me. “Of course I cannot be sure, but it looked very much like the drakes of the Heath; Garnet, Sapphire, Onyx and all the rest were fighting two dragons we had not seen before. One was red and gold while the other was blue and black, and they were considerably bigger than even Onyx. They were fighting each other, but at the same time seemed to be trying to get past the other dragons to enter the Heath.”   
   
“So the ones you think are the “natural” drakes were working together to protect the Heath?” Kili asks and Legolas nods in answer.    
   
“Perhaps because they have hatchlings down there,” Legolas guesses.   
   
“Quite likely that is the reason,” I agree. “Which means that they will also be very leery of us if we attempt to get back into the cave where the dark materials are. If we distract the drakes away from the possible wizards, then we’ll risk the wizards gaining entrance to the cave and access to the dark items.”   
   
“But if the wizards are distracted by the magic in the box, then the drakes will likely come after whoever is in the Heath.” Kili says.    
   
￼And that is the dilemma!     
“Then it will have to be a matter of precision timing,” I say.     
“And speed,” Legolas reminds us in case we’ve forgotten who the fastest among us is.      
“Aye speed and utmost caution,” I say, frowning at him. “Recall that it will do little good to be fast as lightning if ye get injured or worse in the process.”   
   
After some more discussion and after consulting a map of the Heath, we develop a plan that I hope will work. It will take all three of us to pull it off.    
   
We spend a good part of the morning making our way down the mountain and back to the Withered Heath, but we stay under cover of the trees to observe what is taking place. We are met by a shocking sight!   
   
All along the steep edges of the valley walls are the broken bodies of the firedrakes we have come to know so well in the last weeks. My old friend Garnet is nowhere to be seen, but  
Ruby, Emerald, and Onyx are all dead, no doubt having been killed by the blue wizards, for wizards they must certainly be now that I have seen them myself. As Legolas told us, they are much larger than the other drakes, and fiercer. Besides that in the weeks we have spent in the Heath, we have never noticed any animosity between the dragons themselves and these have obviously been fighting to protect their territory and their young. It doesn't’ seem to be part of their nature to fight amongst themselves, which only proves that the larger drakes are not what they appear to be at all!    
   
Kili lets out a low whistle at the sight of the huge red and gold drake collides with the blue and black. Sparks fly from their bodies as they collide and I can see the mated pair, Ebony and Sapphire, light for just a moment on boulders near the top of the valley. They are resting but watchful, for as soon as the larger drakes stop fighting each other and start toward the valley floor they intercede and continue to fight them off.    
   
“We’d better hurry!” Legolas exclaims. “They’ve killed the most of the dragons and will defeat the last two as well. If we do not act fast there will be nothing protecting the dark materials.”   
   
I can see he would like to sprint straight for the caves and is just barely holding himself in check. I would like to think it is because of my words to him last night about thinking things through before acting and following directions. I put a hand on his arm just in case though, for I am not willing to risk him impulsively running off again.    
   
“Aye laddie, ye are right,” I agree. “We need to act fast. But we canna risk crossing the valley floor just yet, for if we distract the dragons away from the wizards we’ll being them the chance they are looking for. We need to buy some time first. As I said before we need to distract the wizards first, then very quickly get to the caves before the dragons notice.”   
   
“So we continue as planned then?” Kili asks. “I am to act as lookout?”   
   
“Ye stay at the top of the valley while Legolas climbs to the valley floor. In the mean time I’ll make my way over to the hill over near the black lake. Once he has made it safely to the  
￼bottom ye are to signal me. I’ll draw the attention of the wizards, then toss the box into the lake. If they follow it, and it seems safe enough, ye are to signal Legolas to run for the caves.” here I turn my lad so he is facing me and take his face in my hands to force him to look me in the eyes. “If they do not, then Kili will signal ye to come back to us and we shall abort the mission. If he signals ye back, ye are not to go toward the caves. And if ye do make it to the caves ye are to wait until ye have been given the all clear to return. Is that perfectly clear elfling?”    
   
“It is.”   
   
“Then give me your word that no matter how ye feel personally ye will do just as we have agreed.”   
   
“I promise, Gimli, honestly. But we need to hurry!”   
   
“Off ye go then.” I say, quickly placing a hand on his head, a gesture of blessing and protection, and then watch for just a moment as he sprints away.    
   
As I turn to go to my own station, I feel a hand briefly touch my hair as well.    
   
“You are to be careful too, cousin,” Kili tells me, but I only nod and wave in answer, for there is no time to continue to discuss things now that everything is in motion.    
   
I make my way to the top of a the hill and carefully bring the box out from inside my outer tunic. I don’t think any magic can be detected until I open it, but I keep my hand over it just in case. The dragons and disguised wizards swoop and screech above me, but I place most of my attention on Kili, waiting for him to give me the signal that my elfling has made it to the valley floor and is ready to move ahead. Legolas is quick, so it takes very little time to receive the sign.    
   
Taking a deep breath, I let out a loud call that momentarily seems to halt the fighting. This is the most dangerous point of the plan. If the magic inside the box is not noticed, I have just called lot of unwanted attention to myself! My heart beats rapidly when the wizards both turn and dive directly for me, but I stand my ground until I can make out the color of their eyes. When they are close enough that I hope they have sensed the magic, I give the box a great heave and watch as it splashes and sinks into the deep lake below me.    
   
There is a moment of pure terror as what looks like enormous firedrakes come directly at me, but sure enough they change direction and head straight for the lake. I watch them both plunge into the water before I take notice of the dragons. Both rest on boulders watching in what I fancifully think looks like disbelief. I do not watch them for long though, for these next few second are crucial. I signal to Kili that it is safe for my lad to run for the cave.    
   
As he signals Legolas, I am already running to the edge of the valley to begin part two of our plan. Kili has come armed with plenty of arrows for the next bit, and Legolas is to wait for one to land right in the cavern entrance before he is to attempt to return. That is the sign that all is clear.    
   
But first he needs a few minutes to retrieve the dark materials and return them to the blessed box. I force myself to count to one hundred before making a decision on when to  
order the signal.      
Unfortunately, by then I can see that the firedrakes are returning to the Heath, making Legolas’ situation more difficult, for he cannot cross the valley with them on guard. Likely they haven’t had a chance to hunt for food for some time, and I do not doubt that my lad would make a tasty morsel for them! We’ll have to go with plan b, which is for Kili to fire toward the hatchling den. If he does so, hopefully he’ll stir up the babies and draw the parents to them to see what the fuss is about. Legolas will have to be quick, but it should give him time to make it to safety while they are busy with their offspring.    
   
Kili has ever been a crack shot with a bow, and now is not an exception! He fires four times, each one landing just where he meant it to, and at first it seems to be going as planned! The young firedrakes begin to screech and squawk and swarm outside their den, but I hadn’t taken into account how quickly such creatures mature and grow.   
   
Hatchlings that had just been able to wobble on unsteady legs two days ago, now are running in a surprisingly graceful manner. Two of them can even fly a little already. Sapphire and Ebony do reach them very quickly, and seem to be inspecting the area to find out what has caused the stir, but unfortunately the little ones, now out of their protective den, feel like doing some exploring it seems, for they one by one begin filing into the cave that Legolas is in! While the adult dragons are too large to fit inside, the young ones have no trouble at all. It is something none of us even considered!   
   
For one horrified moment, Kili and I stare at one another. How dangerous are baby firedrakes, and are they able to flame yet? I do not know, but there is no time to discuss it now. My cousin and I ready our weapons and rush to the valley floor and straight toward dragons!    
 


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas' pov: Our trek back to the Withered Heath is taken in almost complete silence. After all there is little to be said, We all know our parts and what we have to do.  
I let Gimli and Kili take the lead and set the pace, it is something I have learned to do over the years my guardian and I have been together. Elves move swiftly, dwarves can run quickly at need but they prefer a steady walk which allows them to cover long distances even with all the armour and chain mail they normally wear.  
I let my mind wander back to the last few weeks and days, such as the happenings of last evening when Gimli took me to task. I know very well that he was extremely lenient with me and I believe I know the reason why. He wanted to draw a line over my actions, and to allow me to put it out of my mind. Guilt is a hard thing for elves to live with and he knows it , but he also wanted me to be able to concentrate fully on what is to come not to be suffering from a too sore rump. In truth by this morning there was no physical sign of my punishment at all and I can move freely without a sharp reminder of my misdeeds. I must remember to thank Gimli for his thoughtfulness when we return.  
I think of Faramir as well, of the pain he is suffering and the fact that he has had to be left behind while we go off to try and complete the task Estel gave us all that time ago in Minas Tirith. I do not doubt that he will make a good recovery but wish he could be here with us. I slipped in to see him before we left and let him know that I had also been to check on the  
￼guards who accompanied us north to ensure that they were being well treated for I knew he would be concerned over their welfare. I was able to reassure him that they were comfortably situated and that they had offered to take turns to sit with him so that he would have someone he knew close by while Gimli and I are absent. I think he was grateful for there is nothing more dispiriting than being in a strange place with folk you do not know. At least the presence of the guards will ensure that the healers take good care of our friend. Not that I think they would not, but sometimes one races views on care do not match with another’s and Faramir will be more comfortable with his men close by.  
My eyes return to study the two dwarves ahead of me. In truth I do not know Kili all that well but my guardian is another matter entirely. I have learned to read him pretty well. I can tell that this morning he is tense and worried over what lies ahead of us. Not because he is fearful for himself but because he is concerned over the safety of those in his charge. My lips twitch involuntarily. I have been in similar situations myself and know the weight of responsibility. The knowledge that you are leading others into danger and possible death weighs heavily on any one whose role it is to command Both Faramir and I have led patrols and sorties but you would never think it the way Gimli fusses over us and attempts to protect us. It is one of his most infuriating and yet endearing traits and shows clearly his love for those he takes into his care.  
Today he has by far the most dangerous role to play, yet he spends his time ensuring to make mine and Kili’s parts as safe as he possibly can. There is no point in arguing with him either, although Kili has tried. He merely reminds you of your oath to follow his orders and then stumps off grumbling.  
Ahead of me I see the outline of the twin lines of hills that encompass the Withered Heath. We are too far away to see what may be occurring within the valley but even from this distance I can see the disturbance in the air, the flickering of sparks and light which indicate the presence of the wizards.  
Gimli and Kili turn to look at me for they have seen the lights as well and Gimli mutters softly, “This is one occasion when I am sorry ye were not mistaken in what ye saw Lamb, but it appears ye were not. Ah, well at least we know now for certain what we are facing. Dark magic,” he shakes his head, “And here we thought the fall of Sauron would free us from such things.”  
“Well we will do our best to blot out at least a small part of it today cousin” Kili asserts, “And no one can ask more than that.”  
“Let us hope it is enough” Gimli responds before hefting his axe and continuing on his way. “Stop loitering the pair of ye. We have not got all day.”  
My indomitable dwarf, I share a grin with Kili who snorts and follows his cousin. If anyone can make this plan work it will be Gimli. As we get closer my sharp ears pick up the sounds of eerie keening. The noise can only be coming from the dragons and it makes my blood run cold as I hear it for it is the sound of animals in great pain and distress. I should not care about the dragons’ fate but I cannot help myself. They are wonderful creatures, amazing to see in flight and in their own way they are caring of each other and of their young. When we first came upon the nest filled with dragon eggs my first thought was to destroy them but I could not bring myself to do so and neither Gimli nor Faramir seemed keen to do so either. In a strange way I have become quite fond of them, well perhaps fondness is not quite the feeling I have, but I do respect them. They are no longer under the thrall of the evil that stalked Arda and  
￼they are I suppose no better or no worse than any of the great predators we have faced before. Do we not seek to protect our own and our homes?  
Confined within the heath, they are unlikely to cause problems for the dwarves and few men are likely to stray within the heath for there is nothing there of interest within save for the dragons themselves of course.  
The dwarves have known about the dragons and yet do not appear to be too bothered by their presence. Fili, himself said as long as they remained on the Heath they were no threat and should they leave it then the dwarves of the Iron Hills would be better prepared than their kin in Erebor had been when Smaug came calling. We can only hope that is the case.  
My thoughts are interrupted as we come to the base of the hills that lead onto the Heath. While it would be easier to enter by the opening at the eastern end of the heath, we have chosen to climb up the hillside both Gimli and Kili will need to be high up to fulfill their part of the plan while it matters little to me where I start, although the closer to the caves the better I suppose.  
“Well, now” Gimli stops us both, “Before we go any further are ye both sure of your parts in this madcap scheme?”  
“it is your scheme cousin,” Kili reminds him making me laugh.  
Gimli merely sniffs and draws our attention to what is going on above us. The wizards are still being kept back from the heath but the number of dragons in the sky is drastically reduced and it seems to me that soon they will be exhausted and overwhelmed. Even from this distance the noise of their beating wings, the dust, and the flashes of lightening is overwhelming.  
“I am glad we are not going to get too close to that!” Kili mutters as we begin our climb which will take us to opposite side of the Heath. There is little cover at the summit, but we find some rocks and scrubby trees to slip behind so that we can survey the scene from relative safety.  
It is not a pleasant sight, there are bodies littering the ridge, Ruby, Emerald, and Onyx are dead. I feel a wave of sorrow for their demise. Had we not brought evil here they would all still be alive. Kili gives a low whistle as he gets his first full view of the battling wizards. Claws reach out to gouge their opponents, their gaping mouths flame fire, while their tails armed with a long horn swing as they attempt to knock each other out of the sky.  
Only two of the drakes we have come to know remain, Ebony and Sapphire, it must have been their calls we heard earlier, no doubt they were mourning their kin. Even as they take flight to keep the wizards from the Heath it is plain they are reaching their limits of endurance. I cannot help but exclaim, “We had better hurry.”  
Gimli agrees with me even though he puts a hand on my arm to prevent my immediate departure.    
   
“Aye laddie, ye are right, we need to act fast. But we canna risk crossing the valley floor just yet, for if we distract the dragons away from the wizards we’ll being them the chance they are looking for. We need to buy some time first. As I said before we need to distract the wizards first, then very quickly get to the caves before the dragons notice.”   
￼   
“So we continue as planned then?” Kili asks. “I am to act as lookout?”  
Gimli goes through the plan once more before he takes my face in his hands warning me to come back to them if the wizards do not take the bait. “And if ye do make it to the caves ye are to wait until ye have been given the all clear to return. Is that perfectly clear elfling?”    
   
“It is.”     
“Then give me your word that no matter how ye feel personally ye will do just as we have agreed.” He orders and I comply by saying    
   
“I promise, Gimli, honestly. But we need to hurry!”  
Before I go Gimli offers me a gesture of blessing and protection by placing his hand on my head, it is a strangely comforting act.  
I give Gimli and Kili a wave and begin my descent to the valley floor, I do not look back, until I reach the cover of a lone pine and signal to Kili that I am ready to proceed. My eyes search for my guardian, but he is beyond my sight now no doubt having made his way to the top of the hill that overlooks the Heath and the lake beyond the valley. Above us the wizards are still battling with each other, screaming and screeching.  
Another cry echoes across the valley this one I recognize as Gimli’s there is a short hiatus then the wizard dragons turn towards the place the noise came from, and I having been given permission take off at a dead run. One good thing about the clash of dragons is that the rest of the wildlife including the wolves seem to have decided that their wisest course is to lay low.  
I slip into the cave where the dark materials lay and immediately feel the tug of attraction towards them. They lay in the remains of the net Gimli used and I have to steel myself to pick them up and push them into the box before hurriedly closing the lid hopefully the blue wizards will not notice that there was more than one source of dark magic and they will be fully occupied searching the floor of the lake for some time.  
I am fully occupied in making a sling from the net to allow me to carry the box out of the Heath when I realize that there is considerable noise beyond the cave. The sound of leathery wings beating the air, and the screech of dragon voices warn me that Sapphire and Ebony are returning to their cave where the hatchlings are nesting. That is unfortunate as their presence will make my departure more difficult and will necessitate my leaving the box behind as it is too heavy to carry swiftly. We always knew it may be necessary to leave it here for now and that we may have to come back to retrieve it but still it is disappointing.  
I concentrate on finding as secure a hiding place for the box as possible, and build up a pile of stones and rocks to cover it I am safe enough in here since the aperture is too small for the dragons to get in. I am surprised then by sudden movement behind me. I swing around my white knives coming into my hands and can hardly believe my eyes. Hopping and scrambling through the small opening is a dragon hatchling. In the few days since we saw them last, this one has made considerable progress, his wings flap wildly to help him climb the stones, while his tongue quests the air as if seeking my presence. I want to smile at its temerity but any temptation to do so is swiftly dissipated as I realize that other hatchlings some considerably larger are following this first intrepid explorer into our cave. The blessing is that the box is  
￼secure, well-hidden and unlikely to be of interest, the downside of that is that I am trapped inside with a growing number of dragonlets whose abilities I am completely unaware of.  
One of them falls and a tiny spurt of flame issues from its mouth, another attempts to fly. Both actions answer at least some of my unasked questions. I back cautiously away from them trying to make my way towards the entrance but as soon as I move far too many sets of black eyes turn in my direction.  
Even if I wished to it is unlikely I could kill all of them, and anyway to do so would only incur the wrath of their parents who are still outside which would hardly improve my situation.  
I reach around and find a small stone which I shy at the nearest dragonlet. It gives an indignant squawk, I try another stone and once again there is a screech, from beyond the cave the adult dragons lift their heads and call anxiously, the noise reverberates about the cavern making my ears hurt. The pain is exacerbated when the young respond squeaking and howling. Another trumpet from Sapphire leads to the youngsters scrabbling towards the entrance all hurrying to return to their mother.  
I breathe a sigh of relief as they scurry away, and slip towards the entrance watching as Sapphire herds her family back into their cave. Ebony is standing guard his head lifted, his long neck swinging back and forth and then I hear something that terrifies me the sound of dwarven war cries coming closer. Gimli and Kili must have seen what happened and are coming to my rescue. But, where he is now Ebony would be able to flame them as soon as they come into sight That is something I cannot allow to happen.  
Sapphire has disappeared into the cavern with her young, now. I have to find a way to distract Ebony so I can get passed him and all three of us can escape. I am still trying to find something to do when support comes from an unexpected quarter. Garnet who we saw no sign of earlier, lumbers into the clearing at the front of the caves, she is clearly injured but still feisty enough to flame at Ebony when he goes to investigate as they circle and eye each other. I take my chance and sprint from the cave.  
I dare not shout but keep my head down and run as fast as I can, Gimli and Kili see me coming and reverse their own movement and we all race away down the valley floor not stopping to take a breath until we find some substantial boulders to shelter behind.  
“Eh lamb” Gimli clutches me to him. “Thank Mahal ye are safe.” “I am sorry but I had to leave the box behind.” I admit.  
“Aye, well we always knew we may have to do that. Did ye get an opportunity to put the dark materials back inside it?”  
I nod and he smiles, “then we have achieved more than I could have hoped for. Ye can’t imagine what we felt when we saw those hatchlings.”  
I manage a shaky laugh, “I was rather upset about it myself. Thank goodness Sapphire called them away and Garnet came to distract Ebony else I might still have been trapped or being eaten alive. They had formidable teeth and some of them could flame small as they are.”  
As we talk Kili leads us up out of the Heath, and up along the ridge we still keep to as much cover as we can for we are unsure who or what may still be watching for us. My eyes go to the surface of the water which seems incongruously calm after all we have been through and seen.  
“The wizards?” I ask  
“Last seen diving into the black lake” Kili tells me passing me a water skin. “Then your ploy worked Gimli.”  
“It seems so Lamb, but ...”  
Whatever Gimli is about to say dies on his lips as birds who were feeding on the shore of the lake take flight, their alarmed cries echoing in the air. We watch as the water seems to boil, ripples turning to gigantic waves as there is a huge disturbance in the black water. The three of us flatten ourselves close to the ground while still watching in fascinated horror.  
An intense columnar vortex appearing as a funnel-shaped cloud laden with mist and spray, resembling a solid column of water reaching upward to the sky above rises from the black water, in the center are the shapes of the two wizards one red-gold the other blue-black. Still they are entangled in what seems to be a never ceasing battle with each other. Lightning bolts fill the sky, there is the smell of Sulphur and then mercifully with a clap of thunder that rolls across the sky they are gone.  
From the floor of the Withered Heath come the screams of the dragons as they watch their otherworldly rivals disappear.  
“Come let us go as well” Gimli orders and neither I nor Kili choose to argue. Instead we hurry on our way, breathing sighs of relief as we reach the tree line well beyond the Withered Heath where we find Fili waiting for us with horses and ponies and we are soon on our way back to Karag-Khaz.  
Our mission to destroy the dark materials is only half done, but for now we will concentrate all our efforts on getting Faramir back to full health and only then will we decide on what must be done next.  
Faramir is awake when we arrive and I can see the strain in his face is not all to do with the pain of his injuries. Still he welcomes us and once Gimli has been reassured that he is mending nicely, we settle in to tell him and Fili all that has occurred.  
“So we still have to come up with a way of retrieving and then destroying the remaining dark materials.” Gimli concludes at the end of the tale.  
Faramir gives us both a grin and says, “Well I have been thinking about that and I believe I have a plan ...”

 

To be continued...


End file.
